¡Una por una no es trampa!
by o-Braktz-o
Summary: -¡Una por una no es trampa!-Se dijo Sakura mentalmente recordando la traición de su "querida" melliza./-¡Querido!- odiaba ser empalagosa como Hikari.-Hmp, no me digas así, ya sé que no eres Hikari, Sa-ku-ra.-Le susurró sensualmente al oído./UA.SasuSaku.
1. Prólogo: ¿Pagarle con la misma moneda?

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de la serie Naruto, no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

¡Hola! aqui yo con otro SasuSaku :D

Espero que les guste, esto se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio fatal xD

¡Si les gusta favor de dejarme reviews para saber si esta historia tendrá futuro!

Porque si no, la dejo. (En serio)

Ya sin más. disfruten de este largo prólogo.

* * *

¡Una por una no es trampa!

º

º

¿Pagarle con la misma moneda?

º

º

Y allí estaba ella… empapada de pies a cabeza… ¡Por culpa de su maldita hermana melliza! Y por culpa de su maldito novio, y futuro _ex-novio._

.

¿Cómo era posible que eso le hubiera pasado precisamente a ella? ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo! ¿Kami-sama a caso estaba en su contra? ¿El mundo estaba en su contra? ¿Por qué tenía que haber encontrado a su hermana _**besándose**__ con_ su _**novio**_? ¿Por qué Hikari Haruno no desaparecía de una maldita vez? ¿Por qué le estaba arruinando la vida a su hermana melliza? ¿ ¡Por qué había tenido que llover precisamente ese día! ?

.

– ¡Maldita sea!- Gritó a todo pulmón mientras trataba de desquitar toda su rabia con el pobre piso del parque mientras daba zapatazos sin parar.

.

La gente se le quedó mirando como si estuviera loca…

.

Y en definitiva, lo estaba. ¡Pero de la purita rabia!

.

¿Qué carajos tenía Hikari que no tenia ella? Si las dos eran tan parecidas… Claro, solo _**físicamente**_, por nada eran precisamente mellizas _casi_ gemelas.

.

Y ese era precisamente el problema: Eran _**casi**_ gemelas. Si no fuera por un insignificante lunar que Sakura poseía en el cuello y el tono un poco más claro de su cabello.

.

– ¿ ¡Qué ven! ?- Cuestionó Sakura con mirada de odio hacia todos los que se habían detenido a admirar el tan patético espectáculo que sabía que estaba haciendo.

.

Las personas al percibir tal aura que emanaba la chica de ojos jade, decidieron salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y no era para menos… su cara lo decía _todo_.

.

La tristeza la empezó a invadir luego de treinta minutos aproximadamente, así que se sentó y empezó a llorar como magdalena luego de darse un discurso mental sobre el odio y la desilusión.

.

Si, ella solía ser muy _bipolar_.

.

Y es que todavía no entendía cómo es que Hikari siempre se las ganaba _**todas**_.

.

Hikari siempre fue la preferida de mamá… Y Sakura… ¿Quién carajos era Sakura en la vida de Haruka Haruno? Solo una respuesta fácil y sencilla… _Nadie_.

.

Hikari era popular en _todos_ los sentidos. Sakura, era una "mojigata" prototipo de nerd "_nunca-serás-reconocida_".

.

Hikari era _atrevida_ y usaba ropa _provocativa_. Sakura era _tímida_ y usaba ropa _muy_ holgada.

.

Hikari no era muy buena en las materias. Sakura era un as es todas, por eso se ganó la confianza de su padre, hasta recordaba cuando la había felicitado al poder resolver un problema de física a los ocho años, mientras que a su melliza jamás se le había dado bien la física… por lo menos no en el ambiente de _estudio _de la materia como tal, y además se alegraba de que su pequeña hermana estuviera siguiendo el mismo camino que ella.

.

– ¿Sakura?- llamó en tono bajo el imponente Senouske Haruno a su pequeña niña mimada. Porque aunque tuviera quince años, Sakura siempre sería su _pequeña_.

.

Definitivamente, la mejor hija de todo el mundo. No es que no quisiera a Hikari, pero Sakura había mostrado una actitud digna de una Haruno para manejar las empresas, porque él no tenía hijos varones. Así que todas las esperanzas las había puesto en sus amadas hijas, sin contar a Sayury que solo contaba con diez años de edad. Pero al transcurrir el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que a Hikari le importaba todo menos el patrimonio familiar. Así que de antemano, Sakura ya se había ganado el puesto. 

.

– ¿Si papá?- Preguntó mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas en vano.

.

La chica de cabellos rosados no sabía ni como había llegado a su casa de repente. Al parecer sus pies la habían guiado sin su consentimiento. Pero ahora necesitaba darse un baño caliente urgentemente, o si no, pescaría un terrible resfriado y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos de tristeza, y menos si aún quedaba medio año para terminar la secundaria.

.

– ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar eh?- Respondió con una interrogante mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su hija- No me digas que ha sido Hikari- Intuyó, sabía perfectamente que su otra hija era _muy_ mala con su hermana- Y mira como vienes de mojada- Señaló mientras la soltaba.

.

– No padre, no fue Hikari- mintió descaradamente mientras subía las escaleras de la mansión Haruno- Te veo en un rato en el despacho padre, he encontrado algunos errores de cálculo el día de ayer- Le avisó antes de caminar por el pasillo del segundo piso para adentrarse a su cuarto.

.

Senouske sonrió. Sakura siempre tan interesada en la empresa.

.

– ¡Bien hija!- Exclamó lo suficientemente fuerte para que el orgullo de los Haruno pudiera escuchar.

.

* * *

.

Cerró su habitación de un portazo. No quería ver ni a su _sombra_. Pero para su mala suerte Hikari estaba sentada justamente frente a ella. ¡En su cama! Frunció levemente el entrecejo.

.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó toscamente mientras colocaba su maletín sobre el escritorio de su muy bien acomodado y amplio cuarto.

.

– ¿Me has visto con Sai, cierto?- Preguntó burlona.

.

Sakura se sobresaltó y volteó a mirarla de golpe.

.

– ¿Cómo sabes?- Preguntó con ironía mientras veía como Hikari cruzaba las piernas sensualmente.

.

"_Perra"_. Fue lo que pensó Sakura al ver ese acto. Y una vez más, se alegró de tener la razón novecientos noventa y nueve para evitar ser como su _querida_ melliza (nótese el sarcasmo).

.

– Pues te vi- Se levantó de repente y caminó hacia ella- Pobrecita Sakura- Le murmuró con lástima sobreactuada.

.

– Si eso es todo lo que vienes a decir, ya puedes largarte y dejarme estar en mi cuarto sin **estorbos**- Le remarcó dejándole en claro que se refería a ella.

.

Hikari se echó a reír muy refinadamente. Sakura la veía con cara de "¿Está loca?"

.

– ¡Por Kami Sakura!- Exclamó con una sonrisa maléfica.

.

– _¡Oh no!, aquí viene de nuevo_- Pensó la chica de ojos jade al ver la sonrisa maquiavélica de su hermana.

.

– ¿Estorbo? ¿Yo?- Preguntó con sorna mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- Aquí el estorbo eres tú querida melliza- Aplicó con veneno mientras la rodeaba- ¿Quién es la favorita de mamá? ¿Quién es la popular?- Preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se señalaba- Aunque seas mi _gemela_ mientras yo exista- replicó con autosuficiencia- Nadie te verá, porque todos me ven a mi- Aseguró mientras salía lentamente del cuarto- ¡Ah! Si alguien pregunta por mí, le dices que no sabes dónde estoy. ¡Saldré con **Sasuke-kun**!- Exclamó feliz de la vida con cierto brillo en los ojos para luego salir con paso victorioso.

.

Y de nuevo empezaba el infierno de Sakura… Ella en verdad se sentía menos que la _**arpía**_ de su hermana.

.

Así que, sin más, ella lloró como nunca en su "miserable" vida como lo denominaba ella.

.

– ¿Qué ha hecho la arpía?- Preguntó la pequeña peli rosa entrando de golpe en el cuarto de su hermana preferida.

.

Sakura al verla sonrió.

.

– No ha hecho absolutamente nada, Sayury- Mintió lo más convincente posible. Su pequeña hermana era muy madura para su temprana edad y no era nada fácil engañarla.

.

– Estabas llorando… ¿Ha sido por Sai?- Preguntó la niña de ojos azules tornasol mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de la Haruno.

.

Sakura giró su rostro levantando una ceja. ¿Es que acaso todos en la mansión se habían enterado de que era una mísera cornuda tonta?

.

– Y ni siquiera se te ocurra mentirme, yo sabía que la **arpía** y el **pálido** ese se traían algo- Soltó tranquilamente así como si hablara del clima, que por cierto, no estaba nada bueno.

.

– ¿Lo sabías?- Preguntó Sakura con asombro.

.

– Por supuesto, gracias a Kami que Sai no es de tu instituto… ¡Ya es el segundo que te quita!- Exclamó la niña furiosa mientras veía a su hermana mayor reprobatoriamente- ¿No piensas hacer nada?- Prosiguió levantando levemente una ceja.

.

– No es tan fácil contrarrestar algo así Sayury- Aseguró Sakura a la pequeña niña- No sé como…- Trató de decir pero se calló al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que cargaba su hermana encima- _¡Oh no! ¡Otra travesura no!_- Pensó mientras la miraba a la expectativa.

.

– ¿Qué tal si le pagas con la misma moneda?- Interrogó con un deje de diversión combinado con un deje de malicia.

.

Oh no… a esta niña se le estaba pegando algo de Hikari.

.

– ¡Ni hablar Sayury!- La contradijo mientras se metía al baño conjunto al cuarto.

.

– ¡Ok! Pero no digas después que no te di la mejor idea de tu vida- Terminó la pequeña para luego dar un portazo.

.

– _Esta niña_- Pensó la joven de cabellos rosados mientras se miraba fijamente al espejo_- Aunque… ¡Una por una no es trampa!_- Estalló al fin- _¡Si Hikari quiere saber por las __**malas**__ quién es Sakura Haruno: su melliza; lo va a saber!-_ Pensó mientras se quitaba lentamente la ropa- _¡Asi que se prepare! Porque voy por "Sasuke-kun" ¡Shannaro!_- Dijo el nombre en tono burlón tratando de mofar a su hermana.

.

.

Si Hikari quería guerra, entonces iba a tener una muy, _**muy**_ ruda.

….

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado el inicio!

Y ya saben, recuerden dejarme un review si no es mucho pedir xD

cuidense

Att:Braktz*


	2. Capítulo 1: Siempre

¡Hola chicas!

¡Feliz año!

Espero que hayan tenido un 31 feliz y esplendoroso :DD

¡Wow! muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n

Nunca pensé que serian tantos con el prólogo solamente O.O me impresioné, así que muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews.

(en verdad la cantidad de reviews me impulsaron para terminar este capi volando y con toda la inspiración del mundo :DD)

Así que espero que les guste, eh aquí algunas cosas:

*Sakura en este fic no será la típica niña llorona que se enamora del chico malo de la historia, y Sasuke tampoco será el chico malo que se enamora de la chica invisible de la noche a la mañana... Por eso este fic va a ser bastante largo y con muchos enredos, peleas orgullos y prejuicios xD. Y sí, para las que buscaban una Sakura orgullosa al extremo, aquí seguro la encuentran xD porque ella será bien mala en lo que respecta el asunto de Sasuke.

.

*Aquí, Ino y Deidara son hermanos.

.

*Itachi es solo un año mayor que Sasuke.

.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo y me dejen tantos reviews como en el prologo... ¡A leer!

* * *

**º**

**º**

**Siempre **

**º**

**º**

"_**Si no puedes con el enemigo… Usa la inteligencia para herirlo"**_

**.**

**.**

Una…

.

Dos…

.

Y tres embestidas más para luego terminar.

.

Se levantó sudoroso dispuesto a irse sin decir una palabra. Como _**siempre**_ lo hacía.

.

– ¿Ya… te… vas?- Preguntó una pelirroja aún entrecortada por el reciente encuentro.

.

– Hmp…- Fue lo único que respondió el moreno mientras se vestía de nuevo lo más rápido posible.

.

– ¿Es… Hikari cierto?- Preguntó de nuevo la mujer con recelo mientras ella hacía lo mismo que el pelinegro.

.

Karin a sus diez y ocho años de edad ya no recordaba la primera vez que se había acostado con el niñato _**sumamente**_ _experto_ de diez y seis años que llevaba por nombre Sasuke Uchiha; siempre había sido en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora, pero su nuevo _noviazgo_ le impedía rotundamente estar lejos de su _novia_ por tanto tiempo.

.

– Hmp…- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de el chico azabache antes de dar un portazo como aviso de que se había ido sumamente molesto por quien sabe que.

.

– Maldita Hikari- Susurró Karin por lo bajo mientras se maquillaba para luego irse después del buen rato. Como _**siempre**_ lo hacía.

.

* * *

.

– ¡Esto es demasiado para mi pobre mente!- Exclamó una rubia al borde de la _taquicardia_.

.

La bella platinada Ino Yamanaka estaba al borde de un colapso de nuevo. Como _**siempre**_.

.

– Cálmate un poco, Ino- Pidió con un poco de fastidio otra chica rubia de cuatro coletas que se situaba a su derecha en un amplio sofá.

.

– Te…Temari-san tiene razón…Ino-san- Habló por primera vez en treinta minutos una morena muy guapa y pequeña con voz suave.

.

– ¡Esto es el colmo!- Gritó de nueva cuenta para luego sentarse en el sillón conjunto al gran sofá donde se encontraba la de ojos verde oscuro- ¡Hikari no puede faltar a la fiesta de hoy!- Siguió con cara de frustración fatal.

.

– Déjala- Decía la de coletas mientras se levantaba del mueble y caminaba contorneando las caderas para llegar hasta las piernas de su novio- Ya sabíamos que iba a rechazar la fiesta solo para estar con Sasuke- Aseguró con toda la calma del mundo. Como **siempre**.

.

– ¡Sasuke tampoco debería faltar! ¡Sasori-senpai se enojará con él de seguro!- Replicó molesta, a ella definitivamente _**no**_ la iban a hacer quedar mal.

.

– A Sasori le da igual lo que haga Sasuke, además, él sigue siendo el capitán, no Uchiha- Intervino por primera vez Shikamaru.

.

Pero Ino Yamanaka definitivamente _**no**_ iba a dejar que Hikari faltara a la fiesta de los populares porque le _**diera**_ la gana.

.

– Se supone que la fiesta era un acuerdo para que dieras el anuncio de quien será la próxima capitana, y estoy segura de que Airis creerá que va a ser ella cuando no vea a Hikari por ningún lado- Recalcó mirando reprobatoriamente a Temari.

.

La de coletas suspiró. Ino solía ser _**tan**_ _difícil_.

.

– Eso es cierto…- Suspiró la rubia cansinamente- Pues simplemente digo el anuncio y ya, total, ya todos saben que Hikari será la próxima capitana del equipo de animadoras- Concluyó con el mismo tono empleado anteriormente.

.

– Que problemática eres Ino- Avisó el pelinegro de coleta mientras acariciaba suavemente la pierna descubierta de la chica sobre sus piernas- Temari sabe lo que hace- Afirmó mientras la chica de ojos verdes jugaba coquetamente con el arete colocado en la oreja izquierda de Shikamaru.

.

– Y tú la defiendes porque es tu novia- Bufó Ino con un humor de perros- ¿Hinata?- Preguntó mientras subía una ceja al ver a la de ojos luna más roja que una fresa y mantenía su teléfono móvil pegado a su oreja derecha.

.

– Si… Si claro… Na…Naruto-kun- Hablaba tan bajito que la curiosa Yamanaka se vio obligada a acercarse para oír la conversación- Si claro… a las… ocho y media es…estará bien- Seguía murmurando notablemente sonrojada hasta los cabellos (si eso es posible).

.

– ¡Chismosa!- Gritó un rubio mientras tomaba a su hermana de la coleta.

.

– ¡Deidara!- Lanzó un respingo a causa del agarre de su hermano.

.

– ¿Sabes que no es de buena educación que hagas esto?- Preguntó mientras señalaba su oreja con su mano libre- En verdad… no sé cómo es que eres mi hermana, mi vida estaba súper mejor sin ti- Le sonrió con burla para luego soltarla e irse a saludar a Shikamaru y Temari.

.

– ¡Ya verás Deidara!- Exclamó mientras se lanzaba contra su hermano causando que ambos cayeran estrepitosamente al piso y muertos de la risa.

.

– ¿Quién los entiende?- Le preguntó Temari a su novio aún sentada en sus piernas.

.

– Así son los hermanos de problemáticos- Aseguró el chico de coleta para luego atrapar los labios de su novia entre los suyos.

.

– ¡Naruto-kun me ha pedido una cita!- Exclamó la de cabellos azulados muy rápidamente y sin tartamudear, pues ahora daba todos los signos de tener la tensión alta.

.

El silencio sepulcral reinó por interminables segundos.

.

– Sigo sin creerlo…- Habló la rubia platino con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

.

– Al parecer al fin se le ha quitado el despiste- Recalcó Shikamaru mientras miraba a Hinata con expresión de pereza- Que problemático amor- Susurró segundos antes de escuchar una carcajada de parte de la rubia despampanante que seguía sobre sus piernas.

.

– ¡Por Jashin! ¡Llevo más de media hora tocando la maldita puerta!- Gritó con exageración un hombre de cabello gris mientras batallaba con las cajas que traía en sus manos- ¿Qué cojones sucede?- Preguntó en tono bajo al ver que nadie le prestaba atención.

.

– Que al fin Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun se entienden, Hidan- Le avisó con malicia Temari mientras caminaba hacia él.

.

– ¡Por Jashin-sama!- Exclamó el de ojos violeta- Sabia que esto pasaría algún día, me hubiera gustado presenciarlo pero hace dos años ustedes y apenas se conocían- Subió los hombros mientras dejaba las cajas en una encimera. Allí se encontraba todo lo necesario para la fiesta de esa noche… Solo asistirían populares.

.

Como _**siempre**_.

.

Aunque tal vez alguien se atreva a romper las normas.

.

* * *

.

– Pues estos son todos los errores- Concluyó la chica de cabello rosa ondulado mientras le sonreía muy triunfalmente a su padre.

.

– Vaya Sakura… Que haría yo sin ti- Le aseguró mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a su hija- Muchas gracias, a veces estás muchísimo más al pendiente que yo.

.

– No te preocupes padre, como la futura presidenta ya debo encargarme- Siguió con su sonrisa alegre. Por lo menos su padre la valoraba, así había sido _**siempre**_. Y le quedaba el alivio de que ella misma manejaría la empresa y no Hikari.

.

Suspiró con alivio.

.

– ¡Papi!- Chilló la otra chica de ojos jade y cabello lacio mientras entraba con paso emocionado.

.

– _Simplemente irritante_- Pensó Sakura mientras levantaba una ceja y apoyaba uno de sus brazos en el espaldar de la silla para mirar a su hermana _tonta_ y _hueca_, pero _**sexy**_ y _**popular**_.

.

Volvió a suspirar con desgano.

.

– ¿Qué sucede Hikari?- Interrogó Senouske con el seño fruncido.

.

– Saldré con **Sasuke-kun**- Remarcó mirando a Sakura con malicia.

.

– _¿Y esta qué?_- Pensó la Haruno al ver la mirada de su melliza- _¿Será que piensa que ando detrás de ese adefesio sin modales?_- Maquinó rápidamente para luego devolverle la sonrisa ladina a su hermana- _Veremos si esa seguirá siendo su mejor sonrisa cuando tenga a su "Sasuke-kun" en alguna situación comprometedora- _Siguió con perspicacia.

.

Y la sonrisa se le amplió aún más al ver que Hikari fruncía el seño y borraba su sonrisa.

.

– Bien- Fue lo único que dijo el señor Haruno antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a los documentos.

.

– Ah… Sakura- Llamó de mala gana- Allá fuera está…- Pareció dudar con una mueca de disgusto- Sasori-senpai, y te está buscando… ¿Ahora qué hiciste?- Preguntó tratando de sonar irónica.

.

Sakura se levantó de golpe del asiento. Senouske subió la mirada en cuestión hacia Sakura y Hikari dio un respingo.

.

Es que no todos los días el chico más codiciado del instituto visitaba a _**Sakura Haruno**_, la nerd número uno, a mucha honra.

.

Si, aunque no lo crean… Sakura alias "la invisible" o "la sombra imperturbable de Hikari" era conocida de Sasori no Akasuna, el chico más bello, hermoso, inteligente y guapo de todo el instituto (según sus fans) aún por encima de Sasuke (que era el segundo en la lista) por ser de un año inferior al de Sasori.

.

– Vaya- El primero en hablar después de largo rato fue el padre de las mellizas- Les doy permiso para que se retiren a las dos.

.

Hikari salió volando y Sakura le sonrió a su padre para luego irse a paso lento.

.

* * *

.

– Entonces… ¿No irás esta noche?- Preguntó un pelirrojo que se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes blancas de la entrada en la mansión Haruno.

.

– No Sasori- Fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro mientras echaba un vistazo hacia el interior de la casa- Debo salir con mi **novia**- Dijo con una molestia muy bien disimulada.

.

– Vaya, lástima- Sonrió el de ojos miel de medio lado- Yo que vine a invitar a Sakura a la fiesta de esta noche…- Concluyó en un murmullo ganándose la atención de Sasuke.

.

– ¿A esa?- Interrogó levantando una ceja.

.

– No hables así, es tu cuñada y además la melliza de Hikari- Soltó como si hablara del clima.

.

– _De mellizas… creo que no tienen nada, solo la cara y el cabello_- Aseguró mentalmente e inexpresivo- Hn…- Fue lo único que soltó a su capitán.

.

– ¡Querido!- Se le escuchó chillar a la chica de cabello rosa lacio mientras se guindaba del cuello de su _**novio**_.

.

– Sasori-senpai- Murmuró Sakura un poco sonrojada.

.

Sasori le sonrió. Esa chica tenía algo que le gustaba. Por lo menos no se le lanzaba encima como tantas otras.

.

– Hikari… molestas- Le susurró el azabache mientras intentaba sacársela de encima con una mirada calcinadora.

.

A Sasuke no le gustaban esas muestras de afecto en público. Y Hikari era tan _melosa_…

.

– Sakura… venía a preguntarte si querías venir conmigo a la fiesta de esta noche… ¿Puedes?- Preguntó el chico de ojos miel con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

.

"_¡Sasori-senpai nos ha invitado a la fiesta! ¡Shannaro! Recuerda, allí está el cubo de hielo, o sea tu venganza, así que hazte la importante"_

.

– Claro… Sasori-senpai…- Aceptó con voz tímida haciéndole caso a su querida voz interna mientras le sonreía tenuemente al pelirrojo.

.

No todos los días un _**popular súper sexy**_ invita a una fiesta a _**una nerd sin vida social**_ ¿verdad?

.

Un pensamiento malicioso se alojó en la mente de la chica cerezo al ver a su "querida" hermana con la boca más que abierta.

.

– Hikari, deberíamos ir a la fiesta también- Avisó, o más bien ordenó el ojinegro mientras miraba a Sakura con el seño fruncido y Hikari abría la boca todavía más.

.

– Pero Sasuke… nuestra salida…- Trató de decir pero el Uchiha la calló.

.

– Eso puede esperar… el evento es más importante, además, allí Sasori-senpai anunciará que seré el próximo capitán del equipo- Habló de más mientras no le quitaba la mirada interrogativa a Sakura.

.

Raro en un _**Uchiha**_.

.

– _Y esto es solo el comienzo de tu pronto calvario "querida" hermanita_- Pensó Sakura mientras le sonreía lo más hipócritamente posible a Sasuke sin que los demás se diesen siquiera cuenta.

.

Y lo que más le impresionó fue que el Uchiha le devolvía una media sonrisa… Una totalmente arrogante y...

.

– _Sexy…_- Pensó para luego abofetearse mentalmente. ¡Ese era Sasuke Uchiha! Fue su amor de niña pero ahora su peor enemigo y pronta venganza.

.

"_¡Sakura Haruno! ¿En qué carajos estás pensando?"_

.

Y allí estaba su _**súper-inner-voz-interior**_ reprendiéndola de nuevo… ¿Pero qué más daba?

.

.

Y así empezaba un juego.

.

Como _**siempre.**_

.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?

¿Tomatasos?

¿Lechugasos?

xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capi :DD

Y recuerden: **_Muchos_** reviews, pronto **_capítulo_** :)) n.n

¡Cuídense!

Sayonara

Att: Braktz*

* * *

Avances del próximo Capítulo:

**_El orgullo en persona_**

.

_- ¿Y esa quién es?-_

_- ¡La hermana de Hikari! ¡Y vino con Sasori-senpai!-_

...

**_-_**_ ¿Que vez querido?-_

_- Que **tu** hermana no hace eso todos los días-_

_..._

_- En verdad es fea..._

_- No lo creo, besa bien-_

_..._

_- ¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar porque estabas en la fiesta!_

_- Yo no tengo nada que explicarle a una... perra- _

_

* * *

_¿Curiosidad? si es así espero sus reviews


	3. Capítulo 2: El Orgullo en Persona

¡Hola!

No me tardé tanto... ¿O si? xD

Bueno en fin...

¡Por las cruces! ¡Me he quedado así- O_O por la audiencia del fanfic!

Gracias por sus **_alertas_**, **_reviews_** y **_favoritos_** *-*

En verdad les agradezco el apoyo a esta humilde escritora, ya saben, una escritora no es nada sin sus lectores T_T que emoción

Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, tiene un poco de relleno, pero es necesario para desarrollar la historia como se debe hehe

¡Disfruten! espero sus reviews n.n

* * *

º

º

**El Orgullo en Persona**

º

º

"No pierdas tu esencia"

º

º

¡ ¿Qué _**carajos**_ era _eso_ que tenía en frente? !

.

Es que su _pequeño_ (Así lo veía ella) vestido lila, le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad del muslo, y el descubierto de la espalda le causaba _**escalofríos**_.

.

¡Esa imitación _**sin**_ _dignidad_ de su hermana no era ella!

.

– ¡ ¿Qué machacados has hecho conmigo Tenten? !- Preguntó a su amiga del alma en medio de su histérica actitud crónica al ver tal parecido a su _peor_ _**enemiga**_.

.

– Eres igualita a tu hermana. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- Respondió a la defensiva la castaña al ver tal actitud después de que ella la había ayudado.

.

– ¡No digas que soy igual a ella! O sea, equivalente a una zorra- Reclamó Sakura con todo el orgullo del mundo.

.

Que cualquier persona querida la comparara con su _**"querida"**_ hermana, era el fin del mundo.

.

– Ese cabello ondulado hasta la cintura es inconfundiblemente hermoso- Alagó Tenten para desviar un poco a su amiga del tema del "_orgullo_ y _dignidad_, ante _todo_ y por _sobre_ todo".

.

Sabía que la chica de ojos jade odiaba que la compararan con Hikari ¿Pero como no hacerlo si se parecían hasta en la última facción facial? Definitivamente tenían que nombrarlas como gemelas y no como mellizas, pero como el tono del cabello las diferenciaba…

.

– Obligaré a Hikari a que se haga una cirugía plástica y se vaya al quinto infierno en donde no la encuentre nadie- Advirtió la Haruno con rencor- ¡Yo no seré quien me cambie la cara!- Exclamó para finalizar.

.

Tenten Ama suspiró.

.

Sin duda alguna su amiga era _**"El Orgullo en Persona"**__._

.

Y si que lo sabía.

.

– Cálmate Sakura, además, tu estas muchísimo más linda que tu hermana- La alagó mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y miraba sus ojos jade a través del largo espejo- Tus caderas son más anchas, y eso hace resaltar más tu estrecha cintura- Le aseguró con tono picarón- A algunos chicos les gusta este tipo de caderas- Señaló mientras movía a Sakura de un lado a otro.

.

Y esa era la verdad, Tenten no mentía.

.

A comparación de su hermana, se podría decir que Sakura estaba _**mejor**_. Para algunos.

.

Sakura suspiró y se resignó a llevar ese vestido que le quedaba incómodo y esos tacones que ya la estaban matando.

.

– _Gracias a Kami que sé caminar en tacones_- Se dijo la de cabellos rosados mentalmente mientras se acordaba de aquella desastrosa fiesta que la había llevado a conocer a los egocéntricos sin medida de los hermanos Uchiha.

.

– ¡Aquí está lo de…!- Intentó terminar Sayury, pero al ver a su hermana se calló de golpe.

.

Primera vez que veía a Sakura vestida de esa manera. Su cabello compuesto de ondas naturales, le llegaba hasta la cintura y el vestido se amoldaba perfecta y armoniosamente a su proporcionado cuerpo.

.

– ¿A que está bonita Sayury?- Le animó Tenten a decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

.

– Pareces princesa con vestido corto- Soltó la niña de ojos tornasol mientras se abrazaba a su hermana y esta le acariciaba delicadamente el cabello.

.

– ¡Sasori-senpai ha llegado!- Se emocionó Tenten al ver su creación después de escuchar la fuerte alarma del carro de el pelirrojo.

.

– Antes de que te vayas- Mencionó la pequeña mientras le indicaba a la Haruno mayor que se inclinara a su altura.

.

Sakura le hizo caso a la seña.

.

Sayury sacó una pequeña cadena de su bolsillo y la colocó alrededor del cuello de su hermana.

.

– Que lindo Sayury- Consintió la peli rosada al ver el pequeño dije en forma de flor de cerezo que cargaba la brillante cadenita de plata.

.

– ¡Ese es mi medallón de la suerte!- Exclamó la niña de ojos azulados con ilusión- Tu te llamas igual que esa flor, y siempre he creído que tu nombre me trae buena suerte. Espero que te sirva- Terminó con un tenue sonrojo y una gran sonrisa.

.

Sakura vio con ternura y amor a su pequeña hermana. Podría ser muy madura, eso era seguro, pero seguía siendo una niña al fin.

.

– Gracias mi pequeña- Le agradeció en tono maternal mientras besaba su frente- Ahora ve a tu cuarto y procura que la arpía no te vea- Dijo con burla mientras la chiquilla reía y le guiñaba el ojo derecho al salir.

.

– Sayury es un amor- Replicó Tenten con los ojos brillando de pura afección.

.

– Lo sé- Afirmó Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto- Ahora bajemos, se nos hace tarde- Apuró Sakura mientras casi arrastraba a Tenten por las escaleras.

.

Al llegar hasta la puerta, Sakura respiró profundo.

.

– _Espero que no piense que soy alguna imitadora de Hikari_- Pensó con reproche al recordar cómo iba vestida.

.

– Te estaba esperando- Habló el apuesto pelirrojo al ver salir por fin a la chica de ojos jade acompañada de la castaña de ojos chocolate.

.

– Lo siento Sasori-senpai- Se sonrojó Sakura en modo de disculpa.

.

Cabía la posibilidad de que ella fuese la mujer más orgullosa e indiferente del mundo, pero la verdad es que no podía evitar sonrojarse bajo la presencia de aquel pelirrojo, dos años mayor que ella.

.

– No hay de que disculparse Sakura- Aseguró Sasori sonriente- Además, deja de decirme senpai, que ya muy pronto ni lo seré- Sonrió mientras le abría gentilmente la puerta del copiloto- Tome asiento, princesa- Concluyó galante con una gran y brillante sonrisa.

.

Sakura se puso roja de la cabeza hasta los pies.

.

– Ve Sakura, yo los alcanzo en mi auto- Informó Tenten mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia su vehículo.

.

– _¿Cómo puede correr así?_- Se preguntó Sakura mentalmente con expresión apaciblemente desencajada refiriéndose a los zapatos de tacón puntiagudo que cargaba la castaña.

.

Se dio cuenta de que Sasori la miraba interrogativamente mientras casi le gritaba con la mirada que se subiera al auto.

.

– Realmente _puede decirse que eres relativamente una estúpida, si nos vamos al caso de…_- detuvo su pensamiento en seco- _¿Para qué carajos le doy vueltas a un asunto que no se terminará de concluir en mi mente?_- Siguió pensando- _¿Por qué tengo que preguntarme a mi misma?_- Se reprendió a la vez que le daba una tímida sonrisa al pelirrojo que ya de seguro se le había cansado el brazo.

.

Se subió al carro último modelo del apuesto chico de ojos miel, y éste emprendió la carrera hacia la fiesta seguidos por el auto de Tenten.

.

_**Ella**_ estaba nerviosa

.

_**Él**_ ni siquiera sabía lo que ocurriría esa noche

.

* * *

.

– Sasuke-kun- Suspiró de nuevo. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de sus suspiros, todos eran causados por el pelinegro.

.

Mientras Sasuke solo se limitaba a hacer su labor para aumentar su bien crecido ego. Todas suspiraban entre sus brazos, y la refinada Hikari no era la excepción.

.

– ¿Hm?- Se limitó a preguntar para luego pasar su experta lengua por el cuello de la peli rosa.

.

– Estamos- Comenzó a decir con dificultad- En una… ¡fiesta!- Soltó la última palabra entre el largo chillido que lanzó al descubrir la manos del Uchiha ubicada en uno de sus senos.

.

– ¿Y eso qué?- Soltó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- Estamos en el cuarto- Recordó con voz ronca mientras se colocaba encima de ella apoyándose en sus extremidades sin dejar de besar su cuello.

.

Hikari estaba extasiada, las caricias de Sasuke eran como un adormecedor para ella, ahora mismo se estaba dejando llevar. Si no lo paraba ahora; estaba consciente de cómo terminaría toda esa escena.

.

Y eso era algo que no quería, amaba a Sasuke, ya le había dado lo más preciado para ella y para cualquier mujer, pero no quería arruinar su momento de gloria con eso.

.

Si había algo en la vida más importante que Sasuke en la vida de Hikari Haruno, era su fama de adolescente, su popularidad en el instituto.

.

_**Ella**_ _misma_

.

_Narcisista _

.

– Ya, paremos- Reclamó la ojos jade de repente, causando el fruncimiento en el ceño del moreno.

.

– ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó secamente, Hikari lo había dejado con ganas.

.

– Estamos en una fiesta, no puedo desarreglarme, mejor bajemos- Sugirió para luego salir dejando al Uchiha con la palabra en la boca.

.

¿Desde cuándo Hikari hacía eso?

.

Sabía perfectamente que ella no se preocupaba mucho por la relación como tal, solo la fachada, pues ya estaba hecho que ellos serian marido y mujer posteriormente.

.

La relación era un negocio de dinero y popularidad.

.

Mas sin embargo, Hikari siempre había mostrado provecho por él, todas persistentemente habían mostrado interés por el pelinegro.

.

Sonrió con arrogancia. No había alguna que se resistiera a Sasuke Uchiha, futuro capitán del equipo de futbol, cuando Sasori y su hermano Itachi se fueran, él sería el nuevo "rey" por decirlo de esa forma.

.

Su hermano Itachi estaba clasificado como el chico más sexy y arrogante de todo el instituto, mientras Sasori era el más amable y considerado igual de "sexy". Ellos siempre habían estado en el primer lugar desde que el quinto año.

.

El Uchiha menor se burló mentalmente. Las pobres chicas cabezas hueca no se cansaban de clasificar, hasta una que otra nerd lo perseguía. Eso era tan patético.

.

Él _jamás_ iba a fijarse en una pobre _**tonta**_ come libros.

.

Primero _**muerto**_.

.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la fiesta para esperar a que el pelirrojo dijera por fin su nombre.

.

Total, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer.

.

Por _**ahora**_.

.

* * *

.

Eso que estaba viendo no podía ser verdad.

.

¿ ¡Cómo es que ella estaba allí y en _esas_ _**fachas**_! ?

.

¿Primero criticaba su ropa y después se vestía como ella?

.

– _¿ ¡Qué carajos hace Sakura aquí, y con Sasori-senpai! ?_- Pensó con furia al ver lo _**bonita**_ que estaba su melliza.

.

Porque si había algo que ella jamás podría negar, era que Sakura era igual a ella físicamente. No importaba la claridad del cabello. Sakura siempre sería su copia.

.

O al revés.

.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia atrás. Allí estaba Sasuke muy concentrado en un punto fijo.

.

Hikari ya se estaba imaginando lo que _su_ _**novio**_ se encontraba mirando.

.

– ¿Y esa quién es?- Preguntó una de las tantas chicas con voz impresionantemente alta para poder filtrarse entre la música a todo volumen.

.

– ¡La hermana de Hikari!- Reconoció otra, total, eso era más que obvio- ¡Y vino con Sasori-senpai!- Siguió diciendo un poco histérica.

.

Hikari suspiró. Otra fan loca del pelirrojo, ni ella misma que era mujer sabía que le veían a Sasori. Para ella Sasuke estaba mucho mejor…

.

– ¡Sasuke!- Volteó hacia atrás y lo encontró en la misma posición. Frunció el seño- Sasuke-senpai- Casi ronroneó en el oído del Uchiha cuando llegó a sus brazos.

.

El azabache se extrañó. Hikari no solía decirle "senpai" cuando se encontraban fuera del instituto.

.

Hasta que lo asimiló.

.

Hikari sabía a _**quién**_ estaba mirando específicamente.

.

Pero es que era _imposible_ no mirarla.

.

Sasuke podría jurar que Sakura estaba muchísimo más hermosa que su hermana.

.

Sonrió con sorna.

.

– _Pobre. Una renegada que quiere integrarse. Se entiende que quiera ser como Hikari_- Pensó analíticamente mientras tomaba a _su_ _**novia **_de la cintura.

.

– ¿Qué ves querido?- Cuestionó la peli rosa entre sus brazos haciéndose la desentendida.

.

– _Estúpida_- Reviró Sasuke al escuchar su pregunta- Que **tu** hermana no hace eso todos los días- Señaló con un breve levantamiento de barbilla hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Sakura ya sola.

.

Vio como Hikari fingía una mueca de estupefacción.

.

Sasuke se fastidió.

.

– _En este mundo hay cada tonta_- Concluyó mientras observaba con cansancio a la de ojos jade que tenía tomada de la cintura.

.

– ¡Sasori-senpai!- Se escuchó el chillido de muchas al ver al pelirrojo sobre la gran tarima.

.

– ¡Gracias a todos por venir!- Empezó Sasori a través del micrófono a la vez que se escuchaban los fuertes aplausos- Como ya saben, esta fiesta es para despedida adelantada de nosotros, los de sexto año que ya tenemos un pie en la universidad y dentro de siete meses desapareceremos del instituto- Siguió diciendo en tono de broma con una gran sonrisa- Antes de continuar con la celebración, mi deber como capitán del equipo de fútbol, es dar a conocer quién será mi sucesor- Afirmó mientras todos empezaban a murmurar- Él, es un gran alumno de quinto año- Dio pistas. Mas casi todo el alumnado sabía quién sería.

.

Unas no tan populares se preguntaban "¿Quien será?" otras ya sabían, y las chicas más populares no cabían de gozo.

.

– Si, acertaron- Concretó el de ojos miel a los murmullos- ¡Sasuke Uchiha!- Le indicó al pelinegro que subiera al escenario y éste así lo hizo.

.

Los gritos y chillidos emocionados eran tantos, que Sakura Haruno ya se estaba atormentando.

.

¿Así eran todas las fiestas de los populares?

.

Sasori en verdad no encajaba en ese mundo, él era demasiado humilde y amable. O por lo menos así lo veía la melliza peli rosa mayor.

.

– Vaya, se cumplió un estereotipo- Se dijo la chica- "**Estoy más bueno que el pan y más saludable que el brócoli**, así que tengo que ser **el capitán del equipo de fútbol**"- Se burló con sorna mientras veía a Sasuke- _Podrás estar muy bueno y todo Uchiha, pero tu arrogancia y mal habla no conoce límites_- Se quejó con antipatía mientras se atormentaba con los chillidos de las fans locas del pelinegro.

.

Sasuke dijo algunas palabras (a las cuales ella ni reparó en oír, ni tampoco le importaba) y luego bajó de la tarima acompañado de Sasori.

.

Vio subir a la rubia líder de las porristas acompañada de otras platinadas y pelirrojas más y decidió salir a tomar aire.

.

Estaba pensando en tantas cosas… hasta que de repente sintió que alguien la giró bruscamente. Era su melliza.

.

– ¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar porque estabas en la fiesta!- Reclamó Hikari notablemente molesta.

.

¿A caso Hikari se creía la dueña del mundo?

.

¿Quién se creía para preguntar eso y de esa manera?

.

– Yo no tengo nada que explicarle a una… perra- Respondió Sakura a la defensiva mientras que la otra peli rosa abría los ojos hasta ya no poder.

.

Incluso Sakura se había sorprendido de la respuesta que le dio. Pero ya estaba harta de su hermana; de su popularidad, de su mal genio, de sus travesuras, de su novio, y entre otras cosas que la sacaban de quicio. Estaba harta de ella misma por dejarse manipular, por ser tan tonta y dócil, esta vez pondría a actuar el orgullo por sobre la educación familiar.

.

– Mira Sakura, no te permito que…- La mencionada no la dejó terminar.

.

– ¡Tú no me dirás que hacer ni que decir, estoy harta de tener una hermana que se acuesta con el que se le ponga al frente!- Exclamó con ira mientras recordaba a Sai y a _**él**_, al cual que ya no quería recordar- Dime Hikari… ¿Te sientes **feliz** haciéndome **infeliz**?- Remarcó con ironía- Porque si es así, entonces yo también podré disfrutar cuando te vea más que destrozada, porque júralo Hikari- Se acercó amenazante a ella- Que esta Sakura que vez ahora, no es ni la sombra de tu juguetito de diversión- Le aseguró con firmeza acumulada en muchos años mientras corría de nuevo a la fiesta y dejaba a su hermana con la palabra en la boca.

.

Sakura ya estaba hasta el cuello de su hermana. Hikari ya se había pasado muchas veces, y más en una en especial. Ella se las devolvería con intereses.

.

.

_-En verdad es fea...-_ Recordaba perfectamente cuando el mejor amigo de _**él**_ había dicho aquello, ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

_- No lo creo, besa bien- _Había respondido _**él**_ mientras palpaba sus propios labios que dibujaban una sonrisa. A Sakura se le había paralizado el corazón y se había puesto más que roja. Ella tan solo tenía trece años, su primer beso se lo había dado a _**él**_, y no daría otro si no era a _**él**_.

.

.

Todo eso había sido mentira, él jamás la había querido, solo quería aprovecharse de ella.

.

Se abrazó a sí misma a la vez que se arrinconaba en un sitio un poco oscuro mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

.

Estaba recordando eso en el peor momento.

.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue halada hacia un lugar desconocido para ella. Solo se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba frente a la pared y un chico estaba tras ella rodeándola por la cintura.

.

– Me gusta tu perfume- Mencionó aquel roncamente contra su cuello. Sakura estaba al borde de la taquicardia- Es raro, nunca me había fijado en que tenía una **cuñada** tan linda- Siguió diciendo de la misma forma.

.

Sakura se sobresaltó.

.

– ¿Uchiha?- Preguntó tan rápidamente que no sabía si había dicho bien el apellido.

.

– El mismo, Sa-ku-ra- Dijo entre pausas el pelinegro murmurando contra su oído.

.

_**Ese**_ no era un buen _momento_ para _**congeniar**_, y mucho menos para Sakura.

.

Menos si la luz se encontraba _**apagada **_y La Haruno era ahora el _**orgullo**_ _vivo_.

.

* * *

¡My Gad!

.

¿Que carajos se fumó Sasuke? (Es broma xD)

.

¿Que pasará?

.

¿Qué hizo Hikari para que Sakura la odiara tanto?

.

¿SasuSaku?

.

¿Sakura le dará taconazos a Sasuke? xD

.

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo:

"**Recuerdo muerto. Arrogancia viva**"

.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Y recuerden: **_Muchos_** _reviews_=_Prontos_ _**capítulos**_ :D

.

¡Sayonara!

.

¡Se les quiere!

.

Att: Braktz*


	4. Capítulo 3: Arrogancia Viva

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!

¡Muchas gracias por sus **_reviews, favoritos y alertas_**! *-* me alegran muchísimo el día :D

Respondo algunas interrogantes :D

¿Sakura cederá fácilmente ante los encantos demoniacos (xD) de Sasuke?

¡No! ¡Primero muerta y con 547575177 kilos de tierra sobre su urna! xD Sasuke tendrá que vender su alma para tener a Sakura . (Nahh exagero -.- xD)

¿Hay taconazo?

Descubranlo leyendo el capítulo... xD

¿Se descubrirá que le hizo Hikari a Sakura?

En los próximos capítulos :D

¿Sasuke-kun era el niño que beso saku-chan?

¡No! Pero estas cerca xD

¿Naru-kun era el mejor amigo que dijo que Saku-chan era fea?

¡No! Aqui si no estás ni cerca DX

¿Y a la gente que no le gusta el SasuSaku?

¡Gracias por tu comentario **_Anake-chan XP_**! :D No te gusta el SasuSaku como bien dijiste pero si te gustó la trama, me alegroo n.n

¿Sakura lo dejará con ganas? xD

Si, y con **_muchas_** ganas :DD xD

¿Quién fue el menudo idiota que le dio el primer beso a Sakura? O.O

Ohh... descubranlo en las próximas líneas

¿Quién es **_él_**?

Mensaje subliminal en este capítulo haha xD

¿Temari, cursa el grado de Sasori o el de nuestra protagonista?

Temari, Itachi, Sasori, entre otros, cursan el sexto año (último año)

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Hikari, entre otros, cursan el cuarto año (Antepenúltimo año)

Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara, Gaara y otros, cursan el quinto año (penúltimo año)

¿Cuando actualizo? xD

Ya actualicé ;D y espero que les guste muchísimo.

Ya sin más que responder... ¡Disfruten y espero sus reviews! :D

* * *

**Recuerdo **_**muerto**_**. Arrogancia **_**viva**_

º

º

"¿Haces lo que otros te dicen o lo que te dicta la razón?"

º

º

"_¡Mira Hikari!" Las pequeñas piernitas de la peli rosa corrieron en dirección al pequeño pájaro aparentemente muerto que su melliza cargaba en las manos._

_._

"_Pobre" Musitó la pequeña de cabello corto lacio mientras empezaba a acariciar delicadamente las alitas del ave._

_._

"_¡Hikari, no te ensucies!" Replicó fuertemente la señora Haruno mientras se acercaba a ver lo que las mellizas observaban con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no agarres cualquier cosa del suelo Sakura?" Su madre la estaba regañando por tercera vez en aquel día, la pequeña de ojos jade estaba ya consciente de que su madre no la quería tanto como a su melliza. "Mi amor. ¿No quieres un pedazo de pastel?" Preguntó a Hikari con una enorme sonrisa y esta misma asintió inmediatamente. La sonrisa que su madre le dedicaba a su hermana era tan alegre que hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. _

_._

_Ella no era nadie para Haruka. De eso estaba consciente desde que cumplió los seis años._

_._

* * *

.

Para Itachi Uchiha, esa fiesta era más de lo mismo.

.

Muchachitos populares, zorras, alcohol y demás.

.

Él como siempre, prefería lo _**clásico**_. Uno de sus mas ansiados jueguitos no le caería mal, además, tenía que asegurarse de que su puesto de "sexy y arrogante" quedaría en buenas manos.

.

Si Sasuke pasaba la prueba, todo sería perfecto.

.

Si no la pasaba, por lo menos se quedaría con el puesto más ansiado por los chicos del instituto. El puesto del capitán del equipo de fútbol.

.

El pelinegro de coleta frunció el seño y apretó la mandíbula en claro signo de disgusto.

.

Sasori era su peor enemigo.

.

– _Y pensar que antes era mi amigo_ – Sonrió con ironía mientras le daba el cuarto sorbo a su copa llena de vodka.

.

– Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Itachi – Mencionó una peli azul a una distancia prudente del chico.

.

– Vaya, Konan – Se alegró en demasía aparente – ¿A qué se debe este gran honor? – Preguntó un poco socarrón.

.

– Deja de usar el sarcasmo contra mí – Le advirtió un poco enfadada.

.

Konan contorneó las caderas con su sensualidad natural para sentarse al lado del sexy pelinegro.

.

– Perdóneme señorita – Siguió burlón para luego ponerse serio. Que Konan, su antigua senpai estuviera allí ya no era tan buena señal de que le iría bien hasta el final del año – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

.

– Pain está extraño – Soltó con amargura – No quiere decirme absolutamente nada de lo que le pasa – Agregó con desgano.

.

Itachi suspiró. Pain toda su vida había sido así.

.

– ¿Y vienes a buscarme para que te salve de la soledad? – Interrogó con sarcasmo puro mientras se giraba hacia Konan con semblante inexpresivo.

.

– Sabes muy bien para que te vine a buscar querido Itachi-chan – Soltó con una sonrisa fingida.

.

– _Definitivamente esto no es buena señal_ – Pensó el de ojos negros como la noche al percatarse de la mueca dibujada en el delicado rostro que pertenecía a la peli azul.

.

La chica de ojos ámbar jamás sonreía. Solo lo hacía cuando quería conseguir _**algo**_.

.

– Tú eras su "pupilo" cuando aún estudiábamos en el instituto, deberías saber en qué líos anda metido – Profirió un poco molesta ante la expresión fastidiada de Itachi.

.

– Si en realidad crees que Pain ha venido a contarme lo que hace o no con su vida, estás equivocada, Konan – Le avisó ya cansado de tantos rodeos.

.

Lo que le decía era la verdad. A Pain no lo veía desde hace ya mucho tiempo, para ser más exactos, desde que se había graduado del instituto.

.

– Por tu veracidad, hasta te creo – Informó la chica mientras se levantaba – Solo espero que no esté metido en uno de esos "_**jueguitos inocentes**_" que tú y su grupito solían tener en el último año, eso no me gustaba nada – Inquirió con astucia.

.

Y con estas palabras, Konan desapareció en una esquina con paso apresurado.

.

Itachi al fin pudo respirar tranquilo. No le gustaba nada que Konan se apareciera por ahí de esa manera.

.

– _No creo que esté metido en algo de eso, aquello solo era diversión_ – Recapacitó mentalmente mientras se acordaba de todas las fechorías que habían cometido mientras Pain aún formaba parte del grupo habitual.

.

Tal vez no le caería mal volver a los viejos tiempos.

.

* * *

.

Y aquel dolor lo había sentido hasta en la esquina más profunda de su ser…

.

– La próxima vez que vuelvas a tomarme por la espalda de esa manera, te va a ir mucho peor, tal vez puedas perder hasta la capacidad de reproducirte, agradece que no afinqué mucho el tacón – Avisó la chica en medio de su colapso emocional.

.

Todas las flechas indicaban a que Sakura estaba sumamente molesta.

.

Y eso bien que lo sabía Sasuke.

.

– Joder – Fue lo único que pudo susurrar el aludido mientras trataba por todos los medios de calmar el dolor de su parte baja – ¿ ¡Estás loca! ? – Exclamó con un tono que podía helar hasta al mismísimo infierno si fuera preciso.

.

A Sakura la recorrió un escalofrío al tener a Sasuke gritándole tan de cerca.

.

– No, no lo estoy. Solo me defiendo de tipos como tú, y muy bien sabes de lo que hablo – Lo desafió con su tono de orgullo mientras estiraba su rostro para quedar más cerca del pelinegro.

.

¿Había que aprovechar el momento no?

.

Total, Sasuke para Sakura solo era un miembro arrogante andante.

.

– Siento que me coqueteas Sakura – Murmuró Sasuke seductoramente, aunque aún adolorido, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la pared, justamente al lado de la cara de Sakura- Puedes admitirlo, no hay nada del otro mundo, las mujeres son así – Afirmó con arrogancia.

.

Y Sakura sintió que quería descuartizarlo.

.

– Pues que mal que estás sintiendo, creo que mi taconazo te dejó idiota – Aseguró burlona – Era de esperarse, los hombres tienen el cerebro donde no deberían – Concluyó con falso tono de compasión mientras se giraba causando que su cabello rosa chocara contra el rostro del azabache.

.

– Así que feminista me saliste ¿no? – Dijo sarcástico en la misma posición.

.

– Y el machismo gobierna al mundo ¿sí? – Le devolvió con una sonrisa hipócrita – La próxima vez que hagas lo que hiciste hoy, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a caminar – Advirtió para luego irse como alma que lleva el diablo.

.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

.

Definitivamente Hikari y Sakura eran polos opuestos.

.

Mientras una se encargaba de empalagarlo la otra lo llenaba de insultos.

.

Ninguna mujer lo había insultado antes. ¡_**Jamás**_!

.

Y eso era lo que le gustaba de la recién descubierta: Sakura Haruno.

.

No iba a ser tan aburrido utilizarla para sus fines. Jugar a diestra y siniestra con las dos gemelitas no iba a ser tan malo.

.

Pasaría la prueba, sí que lo haría.

.

* * *

.

– ¿Te sucede algo Sakura? – Preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

.

La peli rosa estaba más pálida de lo normal, y él no sabía la causa.

.

Desde luego, la Haruno no le diría nada.

.

– No es nada, Sasori-senpai – Lo tranquilizó sonrojada.

.

Por más que intentaba no ponerse a temblar cada vez que veía al pelirrojo, no podía.

.

Ella misma no sabía que era el chico de ojos miel en su vida.

.

Además, el Akasuna le había abierto los ojos, Sasori le había contado toda la farsa que _**él**_ había montado en torno a ella.

.

Siempre le estaría agradecida por aquello.

.

– ¿Cuántas veces he de pedirte que me dejes de decir senpai? – Sonrió el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano y ella sonreía.

.

– Incontables, siempre serás el senpai más lindo que he tenido – Admitió mirando hacia otro lado.

.

Era muy orgullosa, eso era cierto. Pero su orgullo no ocultaba su sonrojo.

.

– Me siento halagado – Informó sin soltarle la mano a la vez que la guiaba hacia un lugar alejado de todo el bullicio de la fiesta – Ojalá pudiera ser más que tu senpai – Se detuvo de repente y se posó frente a Sakura con una mirada llena de ternura.

.

Y la aludida tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por microsegundo, si eso era posible.

.

– ¡Pero vaya! – Exclamó alguien a lo lejos – Pero si son _**Sasori**_ y _**Sakura**_ – Dijo con sorpresa fingida.

.

La peli rosa comenzó a temblar mientras se apegaba al pelirrojo.

.

No podía ser verdad, a _**él **_no lo había querido ver precisamente en ese momento de paz junto a Sasori. Había salido de Sasuke para luego toparse con _**él**_.

.

Ese no era justamente su día de gloria.

.

Los hermanos _**Uchiha**_ la perseguían…

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos a todas y cada una de mis lectoras que dejaron sus lindos y alentadores reviews en el último capítulo presentado :D

_**itszel **_

_**kiki**_

_**SaKuRaUcHiHa**_  
_**  
**__**kuro neko 666 SUIT anbu **_  
_**  
Pamys-Chan **_

_**Modoniana**_

_**Katary Kanae **_  
_**  
**_  
_**OOANDISAOO **_

_**Florciita **_  
_**  
**_  
_**AndreeaEPtto **_

_**LOLISGUEVARA**_  
_**  
**_  
_**uchihajun**_

_**heymiuw **_

_**Blue Uchiha**_

_**Tsusina **_  
____

_**Momoko'andMuso **_  
_**  
**_

_**Seiko**_  
_**  
**_

_**Bekura**_  
_**  
**__** Mordoniana **_  
_**  
**_  
_**FraaanU **_  
_**  
**_  
_**yop**_

_**MGGSS **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Nanami Sakuraba **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Vampirux **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Citrus-Gi **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Tsuki Kuroi **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Anake-chan XP **_  
_**  
**_  
_**Sakiera-chan**_  
_**  
**_

Y recuerden: **_Muchos_** _reviews_=_Prontos_ _**capítulos**_ :D

**_Próximo Capítulo:_**

_"Por un segundo"_


	5. Capítulo 4: Por un Segundo

¡Hola gente!

Primero que nada...

¡Gracias por sus **_reviews_**, **_alertas_** y **_favoritos_**! sobre todo a los reviews porque sé que opinan de la historia ToT

**_¡A responder preguntas se ha dicho! xD_**

**_1)ita-sexy-kun fue quien beso a saku-chan? 2)que paso con hikari? 3)hirakii antes queria a su hermana? 4)cuando aparecera gaa-chan? 5)sasu-chan podra tener hijos?_**

_Me mareo de tanta pregunta _ **1)** Sii... ese degenerado, desgraciado, idiota, estúpido, ególatra, lindo, hermoso, sexy, me vuelve loca... ¡Ejem! al punto :DD Si, desafortunadamente el fue -.- ojalá me hubiese besado a mí o a ti xD **2)** Aquí Sakura hará mención a algo relacionado con la melliza sangrona esta e.e **3)**Pues si, la quería... ya vamos a ver como fue que se rompió ese lazo **4)**Mi querido pelirrojo, sexy, frio, inexpresivo y el más lindo Kazekage de todos los tiempos xD aparece en este capítulo :DD **5)**Pregúntaselo a Sakura... pero luego de que le de el visto personal hahaha xD _

**_Itachi y Sakura tuvieron algo hace tiempo?_**

_Pues de que tuvieron algo... lo tuvieron DX_

**_Habrá SasoSaku?_**

_¡Sii! pero aclaro de una vez que esto es un **SasuSaku **por lo tanto Sakura no se quedará con Sasori porque él es mio y no lo comparto, ok no xD_

**_Itachi y Sasuke están haciendo una apuesta?_**

_Pues sí, pero ne se las verán tan fácil con la Sakura xD que no se come el cuento de nadie_

_**1)¿Sasori era el amigo? 2)¿Sasori se enamoro de Sakura? 3)¿donde quedo Hikari y como es que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia su "novio"? 4)¿Sakura dejo esteril a Sasuke? 5)¿como se afila un tacon? 6)¿por que me eh tramado con las preguntas? 7)¿algien me podria ayudar?**_

_¡Estoy en un cuestionario ahhh! xD 1- Siii era el amigo y confidente 2- Si... pobre 3- Hikari es una perra, y una estúpida también xD por eso no se dio cuenta de su Sasuke :DD 4- Pregúnteselo a Sakura con confianza, ella sabrá que decir después de su propio exámen hahaha xD 5- Según, pegandole a un depravado o al piso rocoso del parque xD 6- Ni idea O_O 7- ¿En que te ayudo? xD_

_**¿y Naruto en donde le pinta?**_

_Nuestro querido rubio hipertinético y lindísimo Naruto sale aquí... juju xD fans de Naruto... no ahorquen a Hinata xD_

_**¿acaso hubo historia con Itachi?**_

_De que hubo... hubo_

**_¿Triángulo amoroso?_**

_Yo diría más bien pentágono amoroso xD_

**_¿no es como tercera vez que subes el mismo capitulo?_**

_Actualizando querida, y mientras más público mejor xD_

Y creo que se acabó ¡Por Alá y todos los dioses de la dinastía egipcia! xD ok no.

**_Nanami Sakuraba_**: ¡Eres un as! hahaha te pareces a una amiga mía que siempre me adivina las tramas de las historias y yo le pregunto si es bruja xD

**_Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo_**: No la leo pero nunca es tarde para empezar a leerla xD

**_Anake-chan XP_**: ¡Aquí hay NaruHina! alégrate xD que bueno que sigas aquí comentandome hehe

**_itszel_**: Tomo tu sugerencia, aqui no voy a poner a Sakura como la pe... xD de su querida melliza, seguirá siendo la señorita firme y correcta con un cambio de look pero nada grave.

**_Yop_**: ¿Chica, cuál es tu nombre? hahaha es que tus comentarios me suben la autoestima ¡de veras! xD siempre tienes algo que decir y bien largo hehe... seguro se arreglan, suerte con esa pequeña discusión ;D espero leerte pronto :D y no te enojes ¡Ajum! es que a veces me cuesta escribir con tanta cosa encima :S ya sabes, las clases nos persiguen y son nuestras peores pesadillas xD pero hay que estudiar para ser alguien :DD

Y hasta aquí lo dejo que me sacan de mi querida computadora amada YoY

Que disfruten el capítulo :DD

Sayonara

* * *

.

.

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_Por un segundo_**

.

.

– En realidad no creo que la "gracia" te vaya a resultar muy buena – Replicó por segunda vez Ino Yamanaka a su hermano mientras miraba sus uñas como si fuesen la última maravilla del mundo.

.

Deidara resopló nuevamente.

.

– ¿Pero qué tiene? – Preguntó por tercera vez el rubio de coleta a la vez que miraba a su consanguínea con incredulidad casi palpable a través de su expresión – ¡**Por un segundo**, llego a creer que te estás volviendo un alma de dios! – Exclamó antes de que la rubia se volteará hacia él y fingiera una mueca de indignación.

.

Luego, soltó tantas carcajadas que el ojiazul pensó que su hermana necesitaba un psiquiatra.

.

– El día en el que yo me vuelva un **alma de dios**, júralo que Hikari dejará de ser la zorra que es – Argumentó la rubia platinada con expresión de querer ahorcar a su hermano.

.

A pesar de que la ojiazul extrovertida, compartía con Hikari Haruno en el grupo de animadoras, no se llevaban tan _**bien**_ que se diga; especialmente después de que Hikari amarrara al Uchiha a ella a través de un convenio entre familias.

.

Maldita entrometida era Hikari, precisamente cuando la rubia había estado a punto de emparejarse con Sasuke, aparecía ella como una ilusionista y ¡pff!, desaparecía al pelinegro de sus manos.

.

– Bueno, eso me los has dejado claro – Musitó Deidara mirando para todos los lados a ver si encontraba algo para su entretenimiento personal – Pero… ¿Por qué no lo piensas un poco? – Casi le gritó cuando la música subió de tono – Yo tengo sexo con ella, me divierto, el **Uchiha** se da cuenta, ambas familias se enteran y tu sales ganando. ¿No te parece excelente idea? – Trató de convencerla con una enorme sonrisa.

.

Ino frunció sus labios sin arrugar su ceño y miró a su atractivo hermano alzando sus cejas. De todos modos, eso que le proponía Deidara no era _tan_ _**malo**_. Si ella salía ganando de todo ese enredo que se formaría, se pondría feliz en un dos por tres y le regalaría un coche de último modelo a su querido hermano rubio acompañado de un sofocante abrazo.

.

Deidara solía tener ideas muy buenas a pesar de esa cabecita loca que se gastaba algunas veces.

.

– ¿Ya te has acostado con Hikari verdad? – Le cuestionó de repente entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo de entre sus espesas pestañas doradas, el rubio seguramente nunca le hubiese propuesto aquello si no hubiera _**probado**_ la _mercancía_ antes. Pudo percibir cuando éste mismo se tensaba y volteaba la cara hacia otro lado con tal de no ver su misma expresión. Ino lo dejó de observar para suspirar con cansancio y rabia.

.

Hikari había engañado a su _querido_ Sasuke-_**kun**_.

.

Lo volvió a mirar y le hizo una pregunta muy concreta, aún sin hablarse, aquellos hermanos se conocían muy bien.

.

– Bien, está bien. Te lo diré, pero no hagas escándalo ni te pongas como llorona histérica ¿Claro? – Le advirtió abriendo mucho los ojos en forma de aviso. La platinada asintió y se acercó más a él cuando éste le hizo una seña – Me acosté con Hikari cuando ella tenía dos meses de novia con el Uchiha – Soltó como si hablase del clima mientras Ino abría los ojos en sobremanera y empezaba a patalear silenciosamente.

.

¡Mendiga Hikari que engañaba al adonis que tenía por novio!

.

– ¿¡Y se atrevió a acostarse contigo! – Exclamó tan fuerte que de seguro su voz se hubiese escuchado de aquí a Pekín, Deidara le cubrió la boca con una mueca de disgusto.

.

– Me ofendes – Farfulló mirándola a la perspectiva a la vez que la soltaba – ¡Soy tu hermano! – Se blasono mientras se señalaba, Ino suspiró molesta.

.

– Hermanito, sabes que estás como un bombón bañado en chocolate blanco – Lo halagó para que se tranquilizara, y así ocurrió – Dejando eso de lado… Aunque Hikari tenga cara de perra, idiota, estúpida, y etc, no es nada tonta, si le llegases a coquetear de nuevo podría sospechar de mi ahora que le he agarrado más rabia – Analizó por un momento, luego de algunos segundos, el rubio de coleta alta le dio la razón.

.

– Tienes razón, somos hermanos y ella podría sospechar… Pero no lo hará – Aseguró con una sonrisa pícara. La rubia platinada lo miró esperando alguna otra frase – Hikari es tan ególatra y narcisista que creerá que solo quiero estar con ella porque me encanta y me fascina – Rimó como todo un artista mientras hacía gestos corporales.

.

– Creí que tu arte se basaba en lo explosivo – Se burló al ver la mueca de enfado infantil en la cara de su hermano.

.

– Bueno, pasando por encima de tu insulto… ¿Aceptas? O ¿Vas a quedarte como la boba del cuento? Mira que yo no admitiría a una hermana renegada – Le dijo con sinceridad un tanto fingida. La rubia miró su rostro y le sonrió estrechando su mano.

.

Era el trato. Deidara tendría sexo con su querida rival, ella saldría ganando de seguro y Sasuke caería en sus manos de nuevo.

.

Nada podía ser mejor.

.

* * *

.

– ¡Vamos a bailar Hinata-chan! – Exclamó a todo pulmón el rubio hiperactivo alma de la fiesta. La morena que se encontraba a su lado estaba completamente roja y sofocada con la cabeza gacha, estar en una fiesta con uno de los chicos más buscados del plantel (Después de Sasuke Uchiha) no era para nada fácil, y menos si el mismo se trataba de Naruto Namikaze "El Hokage" del instituto Konoha.

.

– Na-Naruto…k-kun – Trató de pronunciar normalmente, pero como siempre, las cosas no le salían como ella quería. Cada vez que el rubio de sus sueños estaba cerca de ella, se le iba hasta la capacidad de respirar regularmente, siempre había sido tímida por la presión de su familia, pero con el Namikaze siempre era distinto, se ponía más roja de lo normal y balbuceaba más que un pequeño niño de un año.

.

La música, ahora lenta, adornaba todo el ambiente. Naruto aprovechó para tomar a la peli azulada entre sus brazos y abrazarla por la cintura. La Hyûga se tensó más que una cuerda pero colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico aún cohibida por tan… extraña acción del rubio, él no solía hacer _**esas**_ cosas con ella.

.

– Hay Hinata-chan – Empezó a decir un poco soñador y un tanto sonrojado por la posición que adquirían – Siempre había querido bailar contigo – Agregó abrazándola más fuerte. La chica de ojos grises opacos suspiró, se confundió, se bloqueó y se puso más roja que una fresa ¡Naruto siempre había querido bailar con ella! Y ella que creía que Naruto jamás se fijaría en alguien como su persona; tímida, poco habladora, seria, sentimental y en algunos casos muy dolida y con semblante triste la mayoría de las veces… En cambio él, era tan carismático, fuerte, hablador, confianzudo, hiperactivo y transmitía felicidad a todos los que conocía. Un contraste un tanto fuerte si se tomaba en cuenta además del físico, él rubio y ella morena.

.

– Q-Que b-bueno N-Na-Naruto-kun, y-yo t-también he q-querido b-bailar c-contigo – Le aseguró con la sangre subiéndole a las mejillas y totalmente apenada por lo que descifraban sus palabras.

.

– ¿En serio? – Le pregunto inocentón e incrédulo ante sus palabras a la vez que se apartaba un poco y la miraba sonriente. La peli azulada sonrió complacida ante la sonrisa brindada, el baile sostenido con el ojiazul parecía un sueño en dónde él era el príncipe y ella la princesa.

.

Ok, tal vez estaba siendo un _poco_ infantil, pero es que ni su niñez la pudo vivir muy _bien_ que se diga.

.

– D-De v-verás – Respondió jovial al usar la muletilla que el rubio siempre utilizaba para sus frases. Éste al escucharla sonrió aún más mientras le daba una vuelta rápida a una casi desorientada peli azulada que se abrazó a él aún más fuerte.

.

– Esto… ¿Hinata-chan? – La llamó más sonrosado de lo normal – Ehh… yo…yo quería… ¡Ejem! – Se aclaró la garganta bajo la mirada gris de la Hyûga mientras el baile lento seguía su curso – Yo… ¡ahh! ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Le preguntó sin anestesia para luego empezar a tocar a Hinata por los hombros al ver que no se movía, estaba toda roja y con los ojos casi desorbitados - ¿Hinata-chan? – la llamó el despistado rubio un poco desilusionado al ver que Hinata no respondía – _Seguro me dice que no_ – Lloró a mares por dentro mientras arrugaba los labios-

.

Hinata por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿Naruto de verdad le pedía… eso? ¿Eso? ¿En serio? Se quedó en blanco y observó la expresión desalentada de su rubio soñado. Abrió más los ojos. Oh oh… seguro Naruto estaba pensando que ella le iba a gritar que no.

.

– ¡Si Naruto-kun! – Dijo fuertemente y sin tartamudear, muy raro en ella, el ojiazul la miró con una sonrisa palpable y sin previo aviso estampó sus propios labios contra los de la chica atónita y la abrazó fuertemente. La gente alrededor al mirar tan conmovedora escena se abrieron paso dejando a la pareja de enamorados en el centro de la pista.

.

– ¡Miren! ¡Naruto-san esta besando a Hinata-san! – Exclamó una de las chicas mientras los dos jóvenes se separaban. Hinata puso sus dos manos en su propia cara y Naruto la rodeo por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo a la vez que su brazo y pulgar derecho se alzaban hacia los espectadores.

.

– ¡Hinata-chan es mi novia oficial! – Gritó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa cuando la Hyûga estaba que pasaba por un arbolito de navidad por tantos colores que tenía en la cara.

.

Naruto siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, y Hinata era su sol desde siempre.

.

* * *

.

No muy lejos de la fiesta, la tensión se hacía mucho más espesa. Ninguno de los tres jóvenes presentes se atrevía a romper aquella atmósfera de presión que era casi palpable.

.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido rompiendo el denso silencio causando sorpresa en los dos chicos, ella _había_ sido la más _**afectada**_ en aquel _asunto_.

.

– Has crecido Sakura, y no solo mentalmente – Insinuó el pelinegro de coleta mirándola de arriba abajo con la mirada recelosa de Sasori sobre él – Y dime Sasori… ¿Te gustaba Sakura cuando ella era mi pequeña _**novia**_? – Lo desafió con la mirada mientras una sonrisa burlona surcaba su rostro, el pelirrojo lo miró con cara de querer estrangularlo y dio un paso hacia él, pero la peli rosa lo detuvo agarrando uno de sus brazos.

.

– Déjalo Sasori-senpai, los tipos como este no tienen más nada importante que hacer – Dijo con voz de autómata, incluso creyó que la fiesta le estaba afectando la forma de hablar, si bien, ella nunca había sido tímida ni se callaba nada, nunca había hablado con tanta frialdad.

.

El azabache la miró divertido en su interior pero serio aparentemente ante la escena.

.

– ¿A qué coño has venido aquí Itachi? – Le preguntó el de ojos miel cuando ya se hubo calmado un poco – ¿Vienes a echarnos en cara todas tus atrocidades o vienes a recordar viejos tiempos? – Le devolvió con neutralidad mirándolo fijamente.

.

– Solo vine a recordarle a Sakura, que nunca se podrá olvidar de mi – Respondió con total tranquilidad mientras se apoyaba en uno de los tantos árboles.

.

Sakura tragó grueso y ahogó algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de repente.

.

– Lo que tú me hiciste, ocurrió hace casi tres años. Asunto superado si tan importante lo sigues creyendo – Le advirtió con toda la seguridad que podía reunir en esos instantes, que no era mucha, pero por lo menos ocultaba sus ganas de llorar.

.

– Ya deja a Sakura en paz… le hiciste daño y ya no te dejaré que la engañes más nunca – Mencionó el pelirrojo decidido y con la decisión brillando a través de sus palabras. Sakura se apegó más a él en símbolo alentador.

.

El ojinegro lanzó una carcajada corta.

.

– ¿Podría yo hacerle más daño cuando la propia _**Hikari**_ vive con ella y es su _hermana_? – Cuestionó un poco burlón. La chica de ojos jade casi no podía ocultar su enojo y estaba que se le lanzaba encima, pero no se rebajaría a eso, su orgullo no lo permitiría aunque quisiera arañarle toda la hermosa y sexy cara.

.

– Mi hermana es un **arpía**, peor o igual que tú o tu hermano – Mencionó para aligerar el peso imaginario de su cuello – Ella… permitió que me hicieras daño, aún con saberlo – Murmuró suavemente agachando el rostro para mirara fijamente al piso

.

– Sólo espero que no te conviertas en lo mismo que tu melliza… al verte en esas pintas… – Quiso concluir Itachi, pero Sakura no se lo permitió.

.

– A mi no me vuelvas a comparar con ella, seremos mellizas pero yo no soy estúpida y tampoco carezco de inteligencia, sabemos que su **querido** novio es un perro al igual que **su** hermano que fue capaz de meterse con una niña solo para ganar una tonta apuesta y aquella niña… aquella niña terminó muy mal porque hasta su hermana se burló de ella – Culminó ya sollozando bajo las miradas de los chicos. Itachi tragó grueso y se sintió un poco culpable por primera vez. Sasori la abrazó fuertemente – Fui el hazmerreír de todos y cada uno de los malnacidos alumnos de ese instituto, y para colmo tuve que cambiarme y te cambiaron a ti también para que me siguieras arruinando la vida, eres como una especie de maldición – Le lanzó con la expresión más arrugada y recriminadora que haya usado jamás.

.

– Nuestras familias no saben nada – Alegó el pelilargo en su defensa – Y algunas veces se tiene que dejar de creer en cuentos de hadas, **Sakura** – Testificó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y una vez más, Sasori queso matarlo.

.

– ¿Y esa era la mejor manera? – Preguntó el pelirrojo casi saltando de enojo – ¿Partiéndole el corazón era lo mejor? ¡Era una niña por Dios! – Exclamó en respuesta – Solo tenía trece años y tu estúpido grupo quiso hacer estragos con ella – Rememoró mientras la peli rosa seguía sollozando ente sus brazos.

.

– Tú también eras parte de ese grupo – Le recordó Itachi con toda la seriedad del mundo reflejada en su joven rostro.

.

– Y nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que hacían, y que bueno que no llegaron más allá – Habló con decisión refiriéndose a lo que le hubiese podido suceder a Sakura si se hubieran sobrepasado con ella.

.

– Era una niña, no tengo la mente retorcida – Se defendió de nuevo.

.

– ¡Ya dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviese presente! – Recriminó la Haruno mientras se zafaba del agarre y salía corriendo hacia más adentro del jardín, ninguno hizo ademán de alcanzarla, Sasori sabía que ella quería estar sola e Itachi… él simplemente se había quedado observando sin decir palabras y con una expresión indescifrable.

.

Por su parte, Sakura había salido corriendo sin rumbo pero sin salir de la residencia. Se encontró de repente frente a un banco blanco no muy lejos de la mansión en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, a la que nunca debió ir, o eso pensaba.

.

– ¿Sakura? – La sola mención de su nombre con aquel tono de voz la hizo dar un respingo sin siquiera elevar su mirada para saber quien la llamaba. Creía conocer aquella voz, pero la recordaba un poco más aniñada y baja, ahora casi era voz de hombre. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos de color agua marina. Sonrió feliz, Gaara había vuelto por fin después de cuatro años.

.

– ¡Gaara! – Exclamó feliz aún con lágrimas en los ojos y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo que dejó caer sus maletas para abrazarla fuerte. Después de tanto tiempo la volvía a ver, seguía siendo la misma chica cariñosa de siempre con algunos cambios. Sonrió. Seguro había llegado en buen momento. Que bueno que no se había tardado ni _**por un segundo**_.

.

Pero su encuentro, era observado por un pelinegro de cabello corto a los lejos, seguro estaba un _**poco**_ disgustado.

.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Antotis**_

_**itszel **_

_**Anake-chan XP**_

_**Citrus-Gi **_

_**Tsuki Kuroi **_

_**Nanami Sakuraba **_

_**Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo **_

_**'.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0 **_

_**Sakiera-chan**_

_**sunny**_

_**SeleSakura**_

_**SaKuRaUcHiHa**_

_**.xKristenx. **_

_**msdupree22**_

_**eomy yuki **_

_**Uchiha Fans**_

_**Bekura**_

_**Seiko**_  
_**musahina**_

_**AndreeaEPtto**_

_**Eliza-UchihaLi**_

_**Nahomi-hime-chan**_

_**Pamys-Chan**_

_**yop**_


	6. Capítulo 5: En Bandeja de Plata

¡Hola chicas!

Miles y miles de gracias por todos sus **_reviews, alertas y favoritos_**. En verdad, ya saben que me alegran la existencia y jamás dejaré de agradecerles n_n

No voy a poder responder preguntas hoy ¡bu! pero en recompensa, mañana me tomo tiempo para responder a todos sus comentarios individualmente :DD

¡Ah! este cap *-* me gustó escribirlo, sobre todo el final jijiji... xD

Ya no las distraigo más, que me tengo que ir -.- que triste, me quedaría hablando con ustedes pero no puedo -

¡Disfruten y espero sus **_reviews_**!

**_Advertencia_**: _Lenguaje obsceno y final de lime_.

* * *

.

.

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_En bandeja de Plata_**

.

.

Volvía a recorrer una y dos veces más por la maldita sala del apartamento. ¿Dónde estaba Tayuya? _**¿Sabes dónde se ha metido? **_Seguro en la fiesta de aquellas putas. Se respondió a sí misma con un bufido enorme. A Karin Hiragana le caían realmente mal aquellas muchachitas odiosas y superficiales del Instituto Konoha. Sobre todo Hikari Haruno, estaba segura de que no había nadie peor que aquella niñata estúpida. Luego, venía Ino Yamanaka, un ejemplo perfecto de "rubia sin cerebro", aunque esta no le caía tan mal como la primera… de última estaba Temari, aunque se veía fuerte y un poco autoritaria e inteligente, Karin sabía que algo de superficial debía de tener, no por nada era la capitana de las "sin cerebro" como las denominaba ella. La pelirroja en sus años medios de instituto siempre había querido pertenecer al grupo de porristas, pero las rubias capitanas jamás la dejaron entrar por "pelirroja vulgar"; desde allí _**se dio cuenta**_ de que no todas las chicas se llevaban muy bien con sus hebras de color rojo sangre, _**se dio cuenta **_de que el grupo de animadoras era una mierda sin sentido y también _**se dio cuenta**_ de que no quería mostrar la ropa interior en sus rutinas a medio instituto ¡Oh claro que no! La gente tenía un mal concepto de las chicas pelirrojas y voluptuosas, todos creían que eran unas putas, así de sencillo. ¡Que estereotipos!

.

Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar muy duramente los números. Estaba furiosa con Tayuya.

.

— "¿Diga?" — Del otro lado del teléfono, una voz un poco ronca, algo molesta y agitada le contestó.

.

— ¿Quién…? — Trató de preguntar la chica de ojos rojos antes de abrir mucho los ojos y formar una perfecta mueca de asombro con la boca.

.

— "¡Oh! ¡Pain-kun! Deja el teléfono y… ¡Ah! D-Dale más rápido… ¡Oh si Pain-kun, lo haces muy bien!" — Gritó entrecortadamente una voz muy conocida para la pelirroja. Ya sabía, Tayuya se estaba revolcando con otro tipo diferente al de la tarde.

.

Cortó en seco y suspiró con ganas. Vale, ella se revolcaba con el niño Sasuke Uchiha de dieciséis años, ¡pero era solo con él!, no con todos los que se le ponían al frente. Sabía que su prima estaba por mal camino, eso no era divertirse, eso era pasarse de perra.

.

— _¡Que Kami la libre de que mis tíos se enteren! _— Pidió Karin con resignación en un rezo mudo. Tomó su cartera y salió en busca de su auto, total, tenía que salir a refrescarse un poco… no se quedaría encerrada allí.

.

* * *

.

La rubia lo agarraba fuertemente del cuello con sus dos manos mientras se mordía los labios y su espalda pegaba fuertemente de la pared con cada embestida que daba el azabache. Sus piernas rodearon más firmemente la cadera de su acompañante cuando ya sentía que llegaría al clímax de la situación. Lanzó un sonoro gemido enterrando las uñas en los hombros del chico mientras este solo había gruñido alguna palabra que era opacada por el bullicio de la fiesta a pocos metros. El de mirada ónix salió de ella rápidamente, se liberó del condón y la soltó sin casi nada de sutileza, la rubia casi se cae en el acto, pero se agarró de uno de los muebles estratégicamente colocados. Recogió sus bragas y se acomodó los más que pudo bajo la mirada fría del azabache.

.

— ¿Por qué tienes que entregarte en bandeja de plata? — Pregunto este sin pensarlo mucho, después de que Sakura lo dejase embarcado en aquel cuartito oscuro sin las más mínimas intenciones de compartir su cuerpo con él, se hizo esa pregunta.

.

_¿Por qué las demás si y Sakura no?_

.

Sabía que eso era lo de menos, no porque _**Sakura**_ fuese _**Sakura **_iba a parar el juego que ya estaba en marcha. Miró a Ino que estaba en una pieza con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su coleta estaba un poco desarreglada y sus curvas de modelo perfectamente delineadas por el vestido un poco desarreglado. Sin embargo, Sasuke no sentía atracción hacia ella, solo quería algo que ya ella le había dado.

.

"_Eres un promiscuo, Sasuke"_

.

La frase de su hermano lo hizo suspirar profundamente, la platinada ya no le miraba, solo clavaba sus ojos azules en el suelo.

.

— Siempre quise tenerte a mi lado, pero nunca… — Empezó a decir, pero el de profunda mirada ónix la calló.

.

— Ya basta — Cambió de opinión rápidamente anunciándolo con su fría mirada y su tono como el témpano —. Ese ya es tu problema, si te entregas a mí, o no — Avisó despacio y serio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Quería liberarse de la rabia que había sentido al ver a aquel "niñito" pelirrojo de nuevo, y encima con _**Sakura**_. ¡Con su próxima conquista! ¡Y encima abrazados! ¿De dónde carajos se conocían esos dos? No era que le importase mucho, pero la confianza que la Haruno tenía con el recién llegado era inquietante ante sus ojos.

.

"_¿Por qué lo haces?"_

.

La voz de su amigo hiperactivo le llenó la cabeza. ¿Qué por qué lo hacía? Simple. Él quería superar al galán rompecorazones del instituto, no es que le importase tener ese título, pero si le importaba arrebatárselo a su hermano, a su _**querido**_ hermano. El preferido de todos, el genio, el perfecto, el chico maravilla, el inteligente. Estaba arto de Itachi y de sus sobrenombres famosos, él iba a superarlo, y si su hermanito jugaba sucio, él también lo haría.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué llorabas? — El tono de hielo que empleaba Gaara en su voz podría engañar hasta al mismo demonio, pero no a Sakura Haruno, que lo conocía también como su propia vida. La estancia en el pequeño jardín trasero de la casa de los Sabaku, se había vuelto un iceberg desde hace algunos minutos atrás. La chica de ojos como el jade no había soltado una sola palabra, sólo se dedicaba a recostar la mejilla del fuerte hombro de su amigo. ¡Cuanto lo había necesitado! Con Gaara se había sentido bien siempre, pues los dos eran algo "raros" según los demás.

.

— Itachi y Sasori… — Soltó aturdida y sin completar incapaz de mirar a su amigo directamente a los ojos, sabía que Gaara entendería su estado.

.

Y ante tales nombres, el pelirrojo supo que se refería a _**aquel**_ asunto. Se había maldecido una y mil veces por no haber estado presente en ese momento, había estado peleado con el mundo y con su familia por haberlo dejado en Alemania, estudiando.

.

— Voy a cometer un terrible asesinato — Afirmó en tono amenazante antes de que su amiga de cabello rosa lo tomara fuertemente por el brazo, sabía que ella no era ninguna debilucha.

.

— No vale la pena Gaara-kun, además, Sasori-senpai ahora no es malo, me ha defendido del Uchiha — Afirmó como una niña pequeña que seguía aferrada al brazo de su muñeco. Gaara suspiró y se destensó solo un poco. Llevarle la contraria a Sakura era equivalente a que explotara la bomba atómica en el centro de Japón —, ya sabes que la bicha que tengo por hermana es la que me odia — Refunfuñó haciendo un puchero adorable para los ojos del pelirrojo.

.

— hace cinco años, ustedes parecían las gemelas más queridas… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en realidad? — Quiso saber el chico de ojos aguamarina mirando fijamente a Sakura.

.

La Haruno suspiró. Ni ella misma sabía que había ocurrido en realidad.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que ni yo misma lo sé? — Interrogó con un tic en la ceja cuando sus ojos comenzaron a volverse cristalinos. Gaara sabía perfectamente que ese era un tema delicado para su amiga, y más cuando se trataba del odio que su propia hermana tenía hacia ella. La rodeó por los hombros cuando vio que de los ojos jade caían lágrimas, se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema.

.

"_Perdido eternamente en los ojos de una chica…"_ Su hermano Kankurô había pronunciado esa frase frente a él cuando tenía doce años y estaba a punto de irse a Alemania.

.

"_¿Q-Que chica?"_ El tímido niño pelirrojo se había puesto del mismo color que su cabello por la tremenda vergüenza, sabía que su hermano mayor se refería a él.

.

"_La niña linda, Sakura, por supuesto"_ Había respondido el castaño para luego guiñarle el ojo con complicidad. El chiquillo rápidamente había salido corriendo para tratar de averiguar cómo su hermano lo conocía tan bien, bueno, por algo era su hermano, y no cualquier hermano; si no su hermano mayor. Rió internamente por repetir tanto la palabra "hermano", pero luego recordó a Sakura, su amiga Sakura, la niña a la que él quería. Se sonrojó violentamente de nuevo, hasta hubiera jurado que su cara era víctima del fuego. Trataba de comparar el amor que sentía por ella con el que sentía por su madre, total, eran dos mujeres; les encontró similitudes al amor fraternal y al amor ese extraño que no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero habían cosas que no concordaban, con su madre no se sonrojaba, pero con la Haruno era imposible controlar sus constantes sonrojos, pero al parecer, ella no se daba cuenta y eso le aliviaba en cierta forma.

.

Si, Sakura había sido su amor de niño. Ahora no estaba muy seguro, pero ya no se sonrojaba con ella cerca, por lo menos no por el momento. Ya no eran un chiquillo.

.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a la fiesta? — Sugirió el chico con voz firme —. Y no digas que no — Siguió en el mismo tono al ver que Sakura ponía cara de terror tipo película.

.

La de ojos jade terminó aceptando. ¿Qué podría perder? ¿La vida, la dignidad, la esencia? Seguramente nada que no hubiese perdido ya en su corta vida. Se levantó y siguió a su amigo que la tenía agarrada por la mano derecha, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La extraña confianza no se había perdido, y ahora menos que nunca se perdería.

.

* * *

.

— No creo tener algo que hablar contigo — La voz prepotente de Hikari, causó que Deidara volteara los ojos y maldijera por lo bajo.

.

— Oh vamos, Hikari — Habló de nuevo el rubio de coleta acercándosele por detrás —, ¿no quieres revivir viejos tiempos? — Le habló insinuante cuando la chica de hebras lacias formó una perfecta línea recta con sus labios.

.

— No, y es mejor que te alejes, no quiero que Sasuke-kun o la regalada de tu hermana me vean contigo — Respondió tajante con una ceja alzada y a punto de irse a otro lado donde el rubio no la molestase.

.

Deidara se prendió en ira. Nadie lo rechazaba y mucho menos insultaba a su hermana en su cara.

.

— Te prohíbo que insultes a Ino, quisiera verte escupiéndole todo lo que me dices en su cara — La retó ya olvidándose de lo que quería hacer, él no se quedaba calado cuando insultaban a su pequeña hermana, que aunque no era muy inocente seguía siendo su familia.

.

— ¡Ja! — Exclamó Hikari aplaudiendo cínicamente con una sonrisa irónica — Mira quién habla de insultos, tu querida hermanita se la vive hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas y yo no la culpo de ser una perra envidiosa — Dijo con el ceño fruncido y un poco alterada.

.

Deidara apresó con rudeza el brazo derecho de Hikari y causó que le mirara a los ojos.

.

— Aquí la perra eres tú, "inocentona" — Afirmó haciendo comillas al aire con sus dedos bajo la mirada arpía de la ojos jade —, no quisiera ver la cara del Uchiha cuando se entere de que te has acostado con medio instituto a tu corta edad — Soltó al aire a la vez que la soltaba — ¡Oh, esto es aún mejor! — Fingió un ataque de alegría cuando Hikari lo miraba con desconfianza — ¿Sabe ya que te has acostado con el genio de su hermano? — Sonrió con triunfo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho cuando la chica rosa lo miró horrorizada. Aunque él no sabía que esa expresión era fingida.

.

— ¿En serio piensas que te va a creer? ¿A ti? — Interrogó con sorna cruzando sensualmente las piernas en el barandal donde se encontraba sentada. Siempre hacía ese gesto cuando sabía que había ganado una batalla. Se irguió de repente al ver que la sonrisa cínica del rubio de coleta no desaparecía.

.

— Contando el video en el que sales gimiendo mi nombre, pues… — Hizo el ademán de estar contando cuando la mirada de Hikari se volvió más densa —, dejemos la creencia en un cincuenta por ciento ¿Está bien? — Cuestionó aún sonriente como si hablara del clima. Su ego se engrandeció cuando la chica se lanzó hasta sus brazos de nuevo cruzados.

.

— ¿No se lo dirás verdad? — Preguntó con toda la seguridad que le salió para luego morderse el labio inferior mientras acariciaba con su pierna insinuantemente la entrepierna del ojiazul. Este la miró con cautela, no caería así, aunque ante ella se sentía débil.

.

— Depende — Habló en un susurró, cerrando sus ojos. Esta vez, la rosada sonrió con triunfo y empezó a utilizar sus manos para jugar con la coleta rubia.

.

— ¿De qué? — Casi le ronroneó al oído tratando de ser lo más excitante posible. Disfrutaba con Deidara, pero no se iba a arriesgar a que Sasuke la dejara por otra, ni mucho menos darle razones a su estúpida melliza para que la llamara zorra.

.

Deidara abrió sus ojos azules y los clavo en los verdes de Hikari que lo miraba con una sensual sonrisa. Se humedeció los labios, la atrajo aún más hacia él y le plantó uno de esos besos que roban el aliento.

.

Ya había caído de nuevo ante Hikari. Ella que siempre conseguía lo que quería. ¿Pero qué más daba?

.

* * *

.

— Hmp… tenía la esperanza de no volver a verte — Pronunció el Uchiha con su típico tono de témpano al ver llegar al pelirrojo de la mano de Sakura. Gaara viró los ojos y la Haruno pronunció algo como "Todos los Uchiha son iguales" mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sasuke la miró interrogante, ¿en qué se basaba ella para decir que todos los de su familia eran iguales?

.

— Desafortunadamente no es así, Uchiha — Rectificó el de ojos aguamarina con su tono tan o más frío que el del azabache, que ahora tenía la mirada puesta en su mano entrelazada con la de Sakura.

.

— Necesito hablar contigo… **Sakura** — Informó recalcando su nombre fuertemente, a la chica de hebras rosas la recorrió un escalofrío, esperaba no tener que hablar con él por lo menos en dos meses.

.

— ¿De qué tendría que hablar **Sakura-chan **contigo? — Interrogó recalcando su confianza con la Haruno. Sasuke lanzó un gruñido y miles improperios mentales, no podía perder la frialdad.

.

— No te incumbe, **recién** llegado. Déjame hablar — Concluyó sin quitar su expresión indescifrable. Gaara chasqueó la lengua y le echó una mirada a Sakura, esta le entendió y asintió con todo el pesar del mundo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar con otro Uchiha. Gaara entró a la fiesta y el azabache junto a la chica rosa quedaron a un lado de la entrada.

.

— ¿Quieres que te rompa el tacón en la cara ahora? — Sakura hizo de las suyas con su típico humor negro mientras Sasuke alzaba una ceja en respuesta.

.

— No, solo quiero que me respondas algo. ¿En qué te basas para decir que todos los Uchiha somos iguales? — Soltó seriamente y sin anestesia olvidando su objetivo principal, quería saber si la chica conocía a su _**genio**_ hermano.

.

— Me baso en cosas que tú no sabes, y si eso era todo, adiós — Trató de irse, pero, el de mirada ónix la atrajo hacia él por la cintura, causando así que se diera de lleno con su trabajado toráx.

.

¡Estamos en brazos de Sasuke! ¡Haz algo mujer!  Le reclamaba su inner con ferviente actitud ¿No querías hacer que te deseara?

.

— _Si, pero no en la entrada de una fiesta ¿Sabes?_ — Le respondió mentalmente a su inner con sarcasmo, miró la sonrisa altanera de Sasuke y tragó grueso, incapaz de decir algo — _¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás paralizada? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Estás paralizada! ¡Muévete Sakura! _— Se reclamó a sí misma, pero en realidad, no podía moverse, él era como… Itachi. Ahora que lo veía más detalladamente pudo ver su gran parecido con aquel tipo que había jugado con su corazón de niña y… ¡Joder!

.

¿Te das cuenta de que estás pensando en ese y tienes a su hermanito al frente?

.

Esta vez Sakura no respondió.

.

Estaba atónita, inconcebible, asombrada, paralizada, bloqueada y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber en el universo.

.

¿Motivo?

.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_, el _novio_ de su melliza, el ser más _egocéntrico_ de la tierra la estaba besando y jugando con su lengua dentro de su propia boca.

.

¿Cómo carajos el Uchiha le había metido la lengua hasta la tráquea y le acaecía el aire?

.

¿No crees que este sea un buen comienzo? Y no fuiste tú, fue _**él**_. La animó su inner.

.

— _¿¡Ha esto le llamas buen comienzo! ¡Puedo jurar que me está limpiando la garganta, que yo estoy más roja que una fresa y él se está burlando de mí! ¡Me está acosando y tocando las nalgas!_ — Se alteró aún más cuando el azabache estrujó con su fuerte mano derecha uno de sus glúteos.

.

Tenía la impresión de que se estaba dejando en _bandeja_ de **plata**. Pero aún así, le siguió el beso con poca maestría, pero con lo que podía.

.

Se estaba pasando, pero eso para Sakura era lo de menos, si él quería empezar el juego, pues perfecto. Estaba segura de que la victoriosa sería ella, y él, únicamente seria una fichita más a la que botar. Le iba a demostrar a _**Sasuke Uchiha**_ que _**Sakura Haruno**_ no era ninguna tonta, y eso él lo sabría muy bien.


	7. Capítulo 6: La horma de su zapato

¡Hola!

Tienen el derecho a pegarme de cachetadas... ¡Mil perdones por esta gran espera! La más larga de todas las eras (?) pero entiendanme... Estaba pendiente de otras cosas y estaba escribiendo los otros fics, espero que no tengan que esperar de nuevo por esto...

Pero que les quede claro algo... Podré tardar mil y un años pero **_¡No abandonaré ninguno de mis fics!_**

¡Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas de verdad!

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

¡Espero sus comentarios! y regaños en cierta forma por tardarme tanto :/

* * *

.

.

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**La horma de su zapato**_

.

.

— ¡Besas peor que el novio que tuve hace un mes! — Exclamó Sakura mientras se soltaba y hacía malabares para no parecer una loca desquiciada — ¿¡Quién carajos te crees para besarme así! — Reclamó evitando que todo su mal humor saliese a flote.

.

En serio… Nadie querría ver su _**gran**_ mal humor.

.

Sasuke Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus delgados labios.

.

"_Oh aquellos apetitosos labios nos acaban de besar… ¡Dame más semental!_"

.

La chica de hebras rosas se indignó por el pensamiento de su inner e inconscientemente puso una mueca bastante exagerada de asco, algo que le quitó la sonrisa al pelinegro.

.

Y le rebajó un _poco_ su orgullo. Solo un _poco_.

.

— Si besara realmente mal, que no lo creo — Habló arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa ladina —, no estuvieras tan roja — Concluyó con autosuficiencia mientras Sakura lo único que quería era salir corriendo o en el mejor de los casos arrancarle los pelos con una navaja y darle una patada bien asentada en las pe…

.

"_¡Oh Saku! ¡Míralo y admíralo! ¿A que es todo un bombón? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?_"

.

— _Cállate inner, déjame cumplir mis fantasías asesinas_ — Reclamó mientras casi rechinaba los dientes.

.

Si continuaba así iba a salir más molesta de lo que estaba. Y en realidad nadie quería saber su real cabreo que era más grande que la muralla china y que Godzilla juntos.

.

— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? — Se burló el moreno con una sonrisa campal, toda derrochadora de sensualidad.

.

_"¡Oh mi dios bendito! Mira esa sonrisa… ¡Obsérvala!"_

.

Sakura se estaba cabreando. En serio se estaba cabreando.

.

— _¡A callar que aquí la que manda soy yo!_ — Advirtió empezando a apretar el puño.

.

¡Se estaba cabreando!

.

¿Cuántas veces había dicho lo mismo? ¡Al demonio!

.

— Ciento desilusionarte y arruinarte la noche pero en realidad, _**Gaara-kun**_ besa mucho mejor — Informó mirándose las uñas con naturalidad bastante bien aparentada (todavía le temblaban las piernas), para luego darle la sonrisa más iluminada del planeta.

.

Sakura-1 Sasuke-0

.

_"¡Y el óscar de la noche se lo lleva… Haruno Sakura!"_

.

Se veía una chica de ojos verdes al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción… Ok, paramos el rollo.

.

La cara de Sasuke era tal poema que cualquiera pagaría por verla… ¡En serio! Estaba realmente más serio de lo estimado.

.

Y eso ya era decir mucho.

.

— De todos modos, tampoco eres tan interesante. Eres poco más que una normalita — Atinó con desdén mientras subía los hombros.

.

¡Aush! Eso había dolido. Sakura-1 Sasuke-1

.

— Honestamente, cualquiera besaría mejor que tu, tienes una gran boca que no sabes utilizar — Corroboró Sakura como si el asunto fuese tan obvio que cualquiera lo vería.

.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke destellaron y la miraron como queriéndola enterrar viva.

.

_"¡K.O. Sakura! ¡Lo matamos!"_

.

Vio que el pelinegro contraatacaría su ofensa bien directa pero ella no le dio ni tiempo ni lugar.

.

— Y lo siento, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para andar perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Permiso — Lo dijo tan rápido que creyó que la lengua se le caería, quería estar fuera de su vista ahora mismo.

.

_"¿No era estrictamente necesario que lo remataras sabes?"_

.

— _Cállate y déjame vivir mi victoria en paz_ — Sonrió como un niño en sus pascuas para luego empezar a caminar hacia la fiesta. Todo su cabreo se había transformado en extrema alegría luego de pisotear el orgullo Uchiha, ojalá así pudiera pisoteárselo a Itachi también. Poco probable pero soñar no cuesta ni un centavo ¿Verdad?

.

Sasuke la ignoró olímpicamente (o eso creía) y no supo más de él. Y esperaba no saberlo.

.

* * *

.

Hikari se cotoneó por el pasillo con Deidara tras ella.

.

Se habían dado una buena en uno de los cuartos y nadie se había enterado. Y por el bien de Deidara y Hikari nadie debía enterarse. Jamás

.

— Recuerda lo que te dije — Indicó la chica de cabellos rosas muy lacios mientras se arreglaba las pequeñas correas del tacón —. Si sabes lo que te conviene, entonces mantendrás esa _**experta**_ boca cerrada — Señaló con un sonrisa antes de depositar un seco y mecánico beso en los labios delgados del rubio de coleta y seguir caminando hacia la fiesta contorneando las caderas.

.

Se maldijo por cuarta vez en la misma noche. Bueno, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas maldiciones se había lanzado así mismo, pero de seguro había sido unas tantas.

.

Hikari era una puñetera manipuladora. Pero una manipuladora muy sexy.

.

Y él no era de acero precisamente.

.

Además, Hikari sabía algo que nadie sabía, no podía arriesgarse a que _**eso **_saliera a la luz… ¿Cómo es que había dejado que Hikari descubriera eso? ¡Ah por idiota! Porque era un idiota.

.

Siempre fue un idiota.

.

— ¡Maldita Hikari! — Masculló con furia cuando la chica ya no pudo escucharlo.

.

La única persona que pudo escuchar su exclamación, estaba escondida en uno de los tantos rincones obscuros.

.

Aquella persona mostró una sonrisa astuta.

.

Todo ese asunto era de lo más interesante y divertido.

.

* * *

.

Casi lanzó el despertador por los aires cuando este sonó, pero se detuvo con la mano en el aire y tan solo lo apagó.

.

¿Qué culpa tenía el pobre despertador de su extraño e insoportable dolor de cabeza que estaba segura que le iba a durar una semana y no la iba a dejar concentrarse en nada?

.

Ninguna. Y era una pregunta bastante larga.

.

Se deshizo de las sábanas verdes y caminó con la larga maraña de pelo rosa en la cara hasta el baño. Hizo sus necesidades se lavó las manos y luego se miró al espejo para bufar con fastidio.

.

Tenía dos bolsas moradas enormes bajos sus ojos y una cara de muerta en vida.

.

Si, parecía uno de esos zombis que tanto miedo le daban cuando estaba pequeña.

.

Abrió el cajón dentro del espejo y sacó la crema dental. Se cepilló los dientes con tanta desgana que creía que se quedaría dormida como una gallina. O sea, parada.

.

Se enjuagó la boca y largó un gran bostezo que empezó a juzgar que se comería a alguien por lo tanto que había abierto la boca. Se devolvió hacia el cuarto y abrió su closet. Nada revelador, ropa holgada digna de señorita, lo que es igual a todo lo contrario a Hikari que parece una pu…

.

_"¿Ya te vas a poner a juzgar a tu hermana tan temprano?"_

.

— _Al diablo inner, realmente no estoy de humor_ — Reclamó sacando uno de sus nuevos conjuntos, que si bien no eran de mojigata, tampoco eran de cualquier tipo de mujer.

.

_"¿Cuándo estás de humor para mí?"_

.

— _Cuando te largas y me dejas en paz_ — Argumentó conversando consigo misma, más bien con la consciencia extraña que tenía.

.

El psicólogo del colegio no le había visto nada extraño así que definitivamente no estaba loca. Seguramente su inner era todo lo que ella quería ser, bueno, exceptuando algunos casos bastante predecibles.

.

Su querida y loca consciencia la había dejado de molestar, así que ahora podía vestirse en paz y sin interrupciones. Se vestiría, peinaría, vería que hacía con su horripilante aspecto mañanero y luego iría al jardín central a leer un libro cualquiera para pasar el rato.

.

¡Uh! Que agenda tan apretada… Sí, claro.

.

Pasados unos quince minutos, Sakura salió al jardín con su cabello levemente ondulado ondeando al viento y una cara bastante mejorada.

.

¡Y sin maquillaje! ¿Cómo lo haces Sakura?

.

Iba a sentarse a leer su libro tranquilamente porque que no tenía hambre, cuando vio a cierto pelirrojo en la puerta.

.

¡Oh sorpresa! Sabaku no Gaara la esperaba con una muy discreta sonrisa; no tenía los lentes de contacto ni los anteojos pero no estaba ciega del todo.

.

Dejó el libro en el mismo sitio y se encaminó hacia la entrada principal para saludar a su amigo. Su alegre bienvenida se vio interrumpida por el capote de un carro azul obscuro bastante brillante, pero mucho más brillante era el dueño que vestía una camisa blanca casi desabrochada y se estaba pasando la lengua por los labios muy _seductoramente_.

.

Sakura tenía que aceptar que se veía sexy con esos lentes de sol.

.

¡Joder no, Sakura! Tan temprano no.

.

— ¡Buen día _**cuñada**_! — Saludó el Uchiha. Muy raro en él cabe destacar. — ¿Qué tal un _**paseo**_ mañanero? — Si Sakura hubiese visto sus ojos, habría captado el doble sentido del asunto.

.

Sasuke se despojó de los lentes con un gesto bastante sugestivo y una media sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

.

_"¡Voy a correrme!"_

_._

— _¡Joder inner! No seas tan guarra, te veías más bonita cuando no hablabas_ — Reprendió la Haruno con el seño fruncido.

.

Se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

.

El moreno sonrió con autosuficiencia. Pero había algo que no se esperaba

.

— Lo siento _cuñado_, daré un paseo exclusivo con Gaara-_**kun**_ así que… ¡Hikari! — Llamó con fuerza para luego mirar con arrogancia como Sasuke se deshacía en el asiento.

.

Estaba más que segura que no había venido por su hermana. Ella sabía para qué había venido. En un momento vio a Hikari salir con sonrisa de estúpida.

.

_"__Retraso mental Sakura, nosotras somos el cerebro y Hikari la que sobra. O la que folla."_

.

— _Me importa un reverendo cacahuate_ — Pensó con astucia. Tomó la mano de un perdido Gaara y emprendió la caminata dejando al auto de lujo atrás.

.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás luego de algunos pasos y se encontró con la cara contorsionada de Sasuke. Estaba contorsionada, aunque nadie lo notase porque una piedra tendría más expresiones que él.

.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sakura le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando dejando a un muy cabreado Uchiha tras su falda.

.

¿A que se sentía bien?

.

_Paso 1 completado_. _Hacer que Sasuke Uchiha se cabree por el rechazo_.

.

_Muy mal Sasuke, has encontrado a la horma de tu zapato._

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	8. Capítulo 7: ¡Al diablo Uchiha!

¡Hola hola! ¿Esta ves si no me tardé tanto verdad?

¡Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas! Eso anima

Ok, avisos en este capítulo:

Se conoce un poco más sobre la historia de Gaara.

**_Lime _**(Tensión sexual entre _Sasuke_ y _Sakura_ ) En este capítulo ya hay un primer contacto.

Creo que a partir del capítulo once más o menos, deberé pasar la historia a rated M si se pone muy fuerte.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Al diablo Uchiha!**_

.

.

La mañana era relativamente soleada y cálida. Los pájaros revoloteaban de aquí allá ocultándose del arduo calor que se sobrepasaba algunos grados. Sin importarles aquello, Sakura y Gaara daban su caminata matutina alrededor de las veredas que conectaban sus respectivas residencias.

.

Sakura tenía su largo cabello ondulado amarrado a una coleta alta, algunos mechones le caían en la cara y ella trataba de apartarlos sin éxito mientras el pelirrojo que iba a su derecha se burlaba de ella. Se acomodó su pantalón de chándal color vino y se despojó del suéter que era de la misma tela para dejarse solamente en una camisa de tirantes blanca.

.

Gaara por su parte traía una bermuda color marrón muy claro y una camisa del mismo color, más esta era un poco más oscura. Se pasó la mano por su lacio cabello rojo y luego se siguió burlando a sus anchas de su amiga de cabellos rosados.

.

— ¿Te causo mucha gracia Gaara? — Le preguntó con diversión tratando de sonar molesta.

.

El de ojos claros se río aún más y Sakura lo contempló con añoranza… ¿Hace cuánto no había visto a Gaara reírse así? Seguramente desde que tenían seis años.

.

Poco antes de que su tío intentara matarlo. Esa _escoria_. Todo por creerlo culpable de la muerte de su hermana, la madre de Gaara.

.

La chica de ojos como el jade, recordaba muy remotamente que Gaara solía ser un niño bastante alegre, con algunos problemas de personalidad, pero bastante feliz al fin. Su padre siempre se preocupaba porque su hijo más pequeño tuviera todo lo que necesitaba en la vida; amigos, buena escuela, buena fama y un intelecto impresionante; cosa que, Gaara obviamente tenía.

.

Pero todo eso se había ido derrumbando poco a poco luego de que el tío Yashamaru había intentado matarlo injustamente. Él no había querido entender que Gaara no había tenido la culpa de nada, él solo era un recién nacido prematuro cuando su madre murió; pero como todo en el mundo tiene su defecto, Yashamaru lo había culpado de todas las desgracias. Él quería mucho a su hermana, así que cuando se enteró de su muerte al nacer el pelirrojo, tuvo ganas de ir a la clínica a matar a ese bebé, pero no lo intentó. No hasta que el pequeño Gaara había cumplido los siete años.

.

Ese día la piscina más baja estaba llena de niños y la terraza estaba bastante decorada con colores vivos, típico de fiestas de infantes que se divertían viendo los colores, corriendo y echándose agua entre ellos dentro de la alberca. Temari, que en ese entonces tenía ocho años de edad, llevaba un traje de baño entero de un bonito color rojo obscuro mientras que sostenía a un Gaara muy sonrojado del brazo. Éste llevaba un short del mismo color que el bañador de Temari y tenía el cabello tan revuelto que parecía como si por él hubiese pasado un terrible huracán.

.

Kankurô miraba todo terriblemente fastidiado, y no era para menos, él ya tenía diez años y esas fiestas ya no le gustaban; su padre solía catalogarlo como "hombrecito prematuro" ya que al contrario de Gaara y Temari, él nunca se había divertido mucho con las fiestas. Observó como su hermana menor entraba a la terraza agarrando a su hermano pelirrojo del brazo, seguramente el niño tenía tanta pena que ni siquiera se había atrevido a salir solo.

.

La pequeña Sakura de seis años que vestía un bañador entero color rosa pálido, salió de la alberca como un vendaval para acercarse a su amigo de ojos verde aguamarina y le echó los brazos al cuello con efusividad, y por si fuera poco, el pequeño pelirrojo que estaba sonrojado ya de por sí, se había abochornado aún más por la acción de la niña de cabellos rosados. Temari y Kankurô sonrieron al mismo tiempo al ver a reacción adorable de su pequeño hermano que ya tenía la cara tan colorada como sus hebras rojizas.

.

Se suponía que ese sería un día especial para Gaara, sería su fiesta en grande por sus siete años y por haber entrado ya a la primaria. Pero no, nada fue al ritmo que tenía que ir.

.

Después de pasadas unas cuantas horas desde el inicio de la celebración, Sakura había dejado a Gaara un momento para ir por algo de tomar. El pequeño observaba con felicidad como todos sus compañeros de divertían y lo incitaban a jugar con ellos, pero estaba cansado, ya había jugado mucho, a demás, ya tenía frío y quería cambiarse. Como su amiga de ojos verdes no había vuelto aún, el pelirrojo decidió subir a su cuarto para secarse y quitarse el bañador para ponerse una ropa ligera y seguir en la fiesta infantil, total, ya no iba a sumergirse en la alberca. Entró a la mansión y subió las escaleras con un poco de desgana, jugar tanto lo había puesto un tanto perezoso ya que le dolían los brazos; llegó a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió con cautela, entró y cerró la puerta tras él para luego guiar sus pequeños pies hacia el armario colorido ubicado a un lado de su cama.

.

Pero Gaara aún no había visto quién se encontraba detrás de él, era un niño muy perceptivo algunas veces, pero por mala suerte, esta no era una de esas situaciones. A su espalda se encontraba su tío Yashamaru, aquel que él quería con toda su alma, lo más cercano que podría tener con su madre. El hombre de cabellera castaña clara se encontraba en un aturdimiento emocional, la mano con la que sostenía la almohada le temblaban sin cesar y sus ojos entre azul y gris estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, tal vez de dolor, quizás por arrepentimiento temprano de lo que estaba a punto de hacer o posiblemente porque estaba trastornado por verse a sí mismo asesinando a alguien. _A su propio sobrino_.

.

Caminó lentamente hacia el pequeño que no se había percatado de una presencia ajena y puso una mano sobre su hombro. El pequeño pelirrojo de ojos verdes muy claros se sobresaltó y volteó de inmediato, solo para encontrarse con la cara afligida de su tío y posteriormente con una obscuridad total y falta de oxígeno. Yashamaru lo lanzó a la gran cama de cobertores marrones con el cojín aún puesto sobre la cara. Gaara pataleaba y estiraba sus pequeños brazos de un lado a otro mientras su tío solo lloraba con los ojos desorbitados. El pequeño poco a poco fue dejando de moverse de un lado a otro, sus movimientos se iban ralentizando y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de la repentina desaparición del cumpleañero en la fiesta.

.

Pero no todo le fue bien a Yashamaru. Él desconocía el don de la pequeña Temari, la cual en ese mismo instante abrió la puerta con los ojos impregnados en lágrimas, Kankurô la había seguido sin mucha convicción, pero en realidad la pequeña rubia siempre había acertado en sus corazonadas a pesar de ser muy pequeña aún. El hombre retiró inmediatamente la almohada de la cara del pelirrojo, éste yacía con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados, Temari corrió hacia su hermano sin importarle nada ni nadie mientras que el de cabellos castaños obscuros llamaba a su padre a gritos.

.

La fiesta había acabado de la peor manera. Con un tío queriendo asesinar a su sobrino de la peor manera: con sus propias manos.

.

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir. El padre de los tres niños había llamado a la policía y estos se lo llevaron preso inmediatamente. Temari había abrazado toda la noche al inocente Gaara que estaba perdido en el limbo, miraba a un punto no especificado del cuarto y cada vez que intentaba dormir, aquella imagen de su tío ahogándolo con la almohada salía a relucir, causando que él llorara y su hermana mayor lo acunara más. Los siguientes meses fueron un suplicio, el pequeño tenía un trauma, ya ni con Sakura, su mejor amiga, hablaba; varios psicólogos intentaron hacer que Gaara soltara todas esas lágrimas que había estado ocultando, pero ninguno pudo lograr tal objetivo. La policía y los médicos concluyeron que Yashamaru tenía un trastorno, que estaba loco, y que por lo tanto debían ingresarlo a un sanatorio.

.

Por suerte, con el tiempo el pelirrojo había superado esa mala pasada. Ahora mismo era una prueba de ello.

.

Sakura hizo un pequeño mohín y abrazó a Gaara por la cintura a la vez que recostaba la cara en su pecho, él era un poco más alto que ella. Gaara dejó de reírse para luego corresponder a su gesto con fuerza y sonreír un poco mientras se balanceaba con ella entre sus brazos.

.

— Sakura… Muchas gracias — Susurró con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica antes de depositar un beso en la coronilla de la joven Haruno.

.

La chica de hebras rosadas le empezó a acariciar la fuerte espalda.

.

— No tienes que agradecerme Gaara-kun, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Para eso son los amigos — Agregó amistosamente y con una sonrisa apretándose aún más contra él.

.

El pelirrojo la cargó por la cintura sin previo aviso y empezó a dar vueltas con ella mientras reían.

.

Pero no todo era ciertamente perfecto. El carro descapotable del pelinegro se detuvo justo al lado de ellos a petición de Hikari.

.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Gaara-kun y mi hermanita! — Alebrestó la chica de cabellos lacios justamente después de bajar del auto junto a un muy neutral moreno.

.

Sakura bufó por lo bajo… ¿Es que a caso no podía estar con sus amigos en paz? Al parecer la respuesta era no, Hikari solía aparecer por ahí como una mosca fastidiosa persiguiendo la comida… ¡Ah! Su melliza era un suplicio que tenía que soportar simplemente por ser su hermana, y si no fuera porque su cara era igual a la suya, ya le habría partido la nariz de un golpe por lo escandalosa que solía ser la mayoría de las veces.

.

Sasuke miró a Sakura con una expresión indescifrable mientras se recostaba de su auto y le sonreía de lado. La chica no pudo evitar que una corriente eléctrica pasase por todo su cuerpo… ¿Qué tenía él que causaba terror? Porque precisamente eso era lo que sentía cuando su mirada negra azabache se cruzaba con sus ojos verde jade. Cada vez que cruzaban la vista sentía como un destello que estaba a un paso de cegarla, una sensación de vacío irracional e injustificada. Todo era tan extraño que hasta ella, siendo tan inteligente, no podía explicárselo a sí misma, además… ¿A Sasuke le pasaba lo mismo que a ella cada vez que lo observaba? Suponía que no, tal vez solo era porque mudamente habían sellado un juego en el cual solo cabían dos. Un _juego peligroso_.

.

"_¡Mierda Sakura! Te has olvidado del juego por momentos_"

.

Le avisó su inner a punto de representar la pintura del "Grito". La Haruno sacudió la cabeza con rapidez y el moreno la miró extrañado.

.

¿A caso era loca? ¿Por qué había movido así la cabeza tan de repente?

.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste Gaara-kun? — Preguntó Hikari efusivamente mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo sin saber que lo estaba incomodando.

.

— Llegué ayer. — Respondió un poco cohibido —. Al parecer ahora es que te das cuenta de que ando por aquí, ya que hace rato estaba de pie frente a la puerta de tu mansión y pasaste de largo sin verme. — Concluyó con las cejas levemente levantadas mientras la melliza de Sakura abría sin cesar la boca en un gesto un tanto exagerado.

.

Y eso también lo odiaba de su melliza, que fuera tan dramatizada. Negó con la cabeza y notó que Sasuke la miraba fijamente, no pudo evitar tragar grueso ¿Qué tanto la miraba?

.

Por su parte el moreno solo maquinaba la mejor forma de "tirar la piedra y esconder la mano", precisamente en ese momento no podía hacer nada de lo que planeaba para terminar con todo el asunto de una vez por todas, estaba el "entrometido" de Gaara y la "fastidiosa" de _**su**_ novia demasiado cerca como para pretender hacer algo. Siguió mirando a Sakura sin la más mínima expresión reflejada en su cara, aunque por dentro estaba de lo más afligido; La chica volteó su mirada hacia él. Allí vio la oportunidad de incitarla a _otras_ cosas. Se relamió los labios, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa demasiado sexy para ser real. Sonrió al notar como ella desviaba su mirada mordiéndose el labio, eso era bueno, por lo menos a su criterio. Se tomó algunos minutos para inspeccionar el cuerpo de Sakura, ahora se podía ver con más claridad sus atributos, los cuales eran casi los mismos que los de Hikari. Sasuke empezó a mirar su cuello, tan níveo como el de _**su**_ novia y de seguro también era tan tersa como la misma. Luego viajó por sus hombros, igual de cuidados y blancos como los que se había cansado de ver en el cuerpo de Hikari; luego se detuvo en sus senos, no tan grandes pero tampoco pequeños, lo normal, suponía por lo que podía ver a través de la blusa de tirantes. Inevitablemente detuvo su obscura mirada en las caderas de la chica, frunció un poco el ceño. Hikari era un poco más delgada de allí, Sakura le ganaba en caderas; sonrió de medio lado cuando pudo notar la mirada de una ruborizada chica de ojos verdes sobre él. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el semblante levemente molesto y un poco sonrojado de ella, se mordió el labio lujuriosamente esperando cualquier tipo de reacción en ella.

.

Sakura estaba molesta. Cabreada. Enfadada. Colérica. Y todos los adjetivos habidos y por haber para describir su mal humos hacia el Uchiha. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a mirarla de tal manera! ¿Qué se creía él? Apretó los dientes y se vio tentada a decirle algún improperio, pero se contuvo. No iba a decir algo delante de Gaara y Hikari, eso significaría arruinar sus planes.

.

"_¿Ahora es que te conviene pensar en eso no? Mira que Sasuke nos ha estado viendo desde los pechos hasta la cadera, seguro se ha enamorado de nuestra cadera_"

.

Babeaba la inner mientras rememoraba una y otra vez la imagen de Sasuke mordiéndose el labio.

.

¡Oh dios! Tenía que admitir que se veía _jodidamente_ sexy mordiéndose el labio. Bueno… ¿Qué había en Sasuke Uchiha que no fuese sexy?

.

— _El carácter y su forma de pensar, si eso no es sexy entonces nada de él lo es_ — Argumentó Sakura muy sabiamente mientras su inner resoplaba con fuerza… ¡Sakura y su inteligencia!

.

— Bueno, me iré a casa… Espero verlas el lunes en el instituto. — Avisó Gaara mientras Sakura volteaba su mirada hacia él.

.

— ¿Y mañana no vendrás? — Preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño. Sasuke hizo una mueca casi invisible con la boca, por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta.

.

— Tendré que arreglar algunas cosas, así que no creo poder venir por aquí. — Le informó con una sonrisa —. Pero de seguro las veré luego.

.

La Haruno hizo un puchero y Hikari negó con un suspiro de desgano. El pelirrojo se despidió de ellas muy cortésmente y le lanzó una mirada congelante al moreno, éste se la devolvió con igual o más intensidad.

.

Sakura empezó a caminar hacia la casa al escuchar la voz chillona de su hermana que ya estaba agarrada del brazo del Uchiha.

.

— ¿Vamos a pasear Sasuke-**kun**? — Cuestionó batiendo las pestañas sin percatarse de que él solo miraba de reojo a Sakura.

.

— No. — Contestó fríamente mientras abría la puerta —. Sube, te llevo de nuevo a casa. — Sin esperar siquiera que Hikari asimilara las palabras, Sasuke ya la tenía dentro del auto que ahora ya tenía el capote de nuevo en su sitio. Arrancó y giró hacia la dirección de la residencia Haruno.

.

Sakura pegó un respingo cuando el auto pasó por su lado a una velocidad moderada. Suspiró con desgano mientras se soltaba el cabello, había caminado demasiado desde su casa, ahora tendría que volver sin ningún tipo de compañía.

.

¡Maldita suerte!

.

Pero por lo menos, ese trecho que le quedaba por recorrer le serviría para pensar en cosas relacionadas con sus planes con cierto pelinegro que no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza desde que la había mirado de esa forma y se había mordido el labio…

.

¡Joder! ¡Definitivamente joder!

.

Ya no estaba tan entusiasmada con el jueguito que se había planteado. Pero tampoco era una mujer que echaba sus planes a la basura, no, claro que no. Primero muerta y enterrada antes de dejar al Uchiha libre y a sus anchas junto a la descerebrada de su hermana, de la cual a veces dudaba si tenía algún tipo de sexto sentido o por lo menos alguna remota intuición. Todos en el instituto sabían perfectamente que Sasuke no era un santo de devoción precisamente, pero al parecer la única que no estaba al tanto era Hikari, la bien amada Hikari reina del instituto y casi porrista.

.

¡Ah! A veces odiaba que Hikari fuese como era… ¿No podía ser un poco más inteligente? No, definitivamente no podía. Inevitablemente se acordó de Sai… No había terminado con él y no lo veía desde que lo había descubierto besándose con Hikari, él y ella eran unos guarros de primera. Buscaría a Sai y terminaría con él, luego se encargaría de que se enterara de lo que se perdía.

.

¡Oh si! Él se enteraría de sus cualidades y luego regresaría llorando a pedir perdón, pero ella lo botaría de una patada diciéndole un "_Yo no me tropiezo con la misma piedra dos veces_", sí, eso haría.

.

"_¿No te suena a mucha telenovela?_"

.

— _Tal vez, pero lo quiero hacer para ver su cara de acojonado._ — Maquinó con una sonrisita mental.

.

Iba tan hundida en sus pensamientos, que no notó el auto de vidrios polarizados que iba lentamente hacia su dirección contraria. Se detuvo algunos pasos más adelante que Sakura y de allí salió el mismo pelinegro de hace un rato.

.

— Sube al auto. — Ordenó con su tono de vos frío, como siempre.

.

La Haruno dio un respingo deteniéndose al instante y lo miró malhumorada. La había agarrado en un muy mal momento.

.

— Si piensas que en verdad subiré a tu auto, entonces debes estar realmente loco y necesitas un sedante. — Argumentó para empezar a caminar de nuevo.

.

El Uchiha resopló mentalmente y la siguió para tomarla por un brazo y conseguir girarla. La de hebras rosadas lo miró apretando los dientes.

.

— Normalmente las mujeres se mueren porque las invite a subirse al auto. — Aseguró con tanta arrogancia que a Sakura le dieron ganas de estrangularlo y tirarlo a un río.

.

— Lamento no ser una de ellas. — Dijo en tono desafiante.

.

Sasuke sonrió.

.

"_Creo que lo estás alebrestando ¿Sabes?_"

.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, el moreno la estaba arrastrando hacia el auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y casi la obligó a sentarse. Sakura así lo hizo y él cerró la puerta.

.

"_El plan Sakura, el plan._"

.

Le recordaba su inner mientras la chica evitaba a toda costa que sus mejillas enrojeciesen y que el corazón se le saliese volando por la boca cuando vio a Sasuke subirse al auto del lado contrario, cerró la puerta y apretó un botón. Los seguros de la puerta bajaron. Sakura sintió que su respiración se estaba volviendo mucho más pesada de lo que debería, el ambiente era demasiado denso para su gusto. Quiso apretar aquel botón para liberarse de toda la tensión adquirida, pero, lo único que consiguió fue la mano fría del pelinegro tomando la suya. Irreparablemente tembló cuando se encontró con la sonrisa de medio lado y la mirada negra sobre ella.

.

— Basta de juegos… _**Sakura**_ — pronunció demasiado lento.

.

A los oídos de la chica de hebras rosas aquello sonó como un _**placentero ronroneo**_.

.

¡Demonios con su inner pervertida!

.

Observó con impaciencia como el Uchiha se llevaba su mano a la boca y depositaba un _tortuoso_ beso sobre el dorso de su mano. Sakura no pudo evitar recordar aquel contacto que había tenido con sus labios. Eso había sido _satisfactorio_ hasta cierto punto. Sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio instintivamente, ese gesto surtió efecto en Sasuke, que entrecerró los ojos y se acercó aún más a ella, causando así que tuviera que pegarse completamente a la puerta.

.

El moreno sin duda estaba disfrutando del momento, podía sentir la respiración irregular de la chica. La respiración irregular de una presa a punto de ser _**comida**_. Porque ciertamente eso era Sakura, su _**presa**_. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia sus labios reclamándolos en un exquisito beso que obligó a Sakura a abrir la boca para darle la bienvenida a una extensión _**intrusa**_ en su cavidad bucal.

.

El roce era casi efímero y perfecto, un completo complemento para ellos. Los labios de Sasuke se sentían fríos y calientes a la vez haciendo un total contraste con los labios cálidos y dulces de Sakura. El pelinegro colocó sus manos en su cintura para acomodarla más contra la puerta mientras que ella solo se limitó a enroscar los dedos en su cabello negro azabache.

.

¡Dios! Sentir sus manos recorriendo su cintura y su lengua invadiendo cada lugar de su boca era una tortura. Su cabello era otra historia… Lo más sedoso que había tenido la fortuna de sentir entre sus manos.

.

¡Re triple diablos y a todos los demonios!

.

Separó sus labios de los de él para tomar un poco de aire, le hacía verdaderamente falta aunque _no_ quería despegarse. Sasuke atacó inmediatamente su frágil cuello y metió sus manos frías furtivamente por debajo de la blusa de Sakura que gimió involuntariamente ante su contacto, gesto que causó que el Uchiha se excitara; la chica cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el moreno empezó a repartir besos y mordiscos a diestra y siniestra por su níveo cuello a la vez que la de ojos verdes lo incitaba halándole suavemente de los cabellos. Acarició lentamente el abdomen de Sakura con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se disponía a levantar completamente la molesta prenda de tiras, la de hebras rosadas tomó su cara entre las manos y demandó sus labios salvajemente cuando el moreno por fin dejó la blusa arremangada por encima del inicio de sus pechos.

.

Sasuke estaba excitado. Sakura estaba avivada.

.

Subió la mano rápidamente hacía uno de sus senos cubiertos por el sostén blanco y lo apretó con efusividad, Sakura gimió y mordió el labio de Sasuke ante esa acción. El pelinegro se separó un poco de ella para mirarla, se pasó la lengua por los labios ante la imagen tan sugestiva y luego se dispuso a pasar su lengua circularmente por el inicio de sus pechos. Sakura solo pudo pensar en dos cosas cosa.

.

Sasuke se veía _jodidamente_ provocativo con esa mirada entrecerrada, acalorado y despeinado… _simplemente_ _**perfecto**_ para ella.

.

Y la segunda es que…

.

¡Sasuke era un maldito experto con la lengua! Si simplemente sentir su lengua allí al inicio de sus senos la hacía mojarse, no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría después.

.

"_¡Joder Sakura! ¡Haz algo ahora mismo que estoy paralizada! ¡Shannaro!_"

.

La de ojos verdes abrió los ojos inmediatamente cuando Sasuke dejaba un recorrido húmedo desde su pecho hasta su abdomen. Levantó la pierna y sin querer rozó una parte muy delicada del moreno, éste utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no gruñir de puro placer. Contra todo pronóstico, los seguros de la puerta subieron repentinamente sin que él se diese siquiera cuenta, estaba muy ocupado en besar el vientre de Sakura; ésta misma quitó su mano del botón con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo para evitar presionarlo de nuevo, quitó sus manos de la cabeza del pelinegro y lo agarró por la camisa para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas pues le temblaban las manos.

.

El moreno la miró con deseo sin saber lo que veía a continuación…

.

— _**¡Al diablo Uchiha!**_ — Exclamó la chica mientras abría torpemente la puerta y salía desbocada bajándose la blusa en el camino.

.

Sasuke reaccionó por las terribles pulsaciones en su _miembro_. Maldijo en tono bajo. Sakura lo había dejado contra toda idea con una _necesidad_ que _debía_ ser saciada inmediatamente. Sonrió un poco de medio lado y cerró los ojos para bajar las manos hacia su pantalón.

.

Ya se las cobraría, y con _intereses_.

.

Por otro lado Sakura corría desenfrenadamente con la cara más roja de lo que se podía imaginar… ¡Había estado a punto de hacerlo con Sasuke Uchiha en un auto! Pero por suerte, no había sido así. Había completado otro paso sin recibir muchos daños.

.

_Segundo paso completado. "Dejar a Sasuke Uchiha medianamente excitado"_

_._

Y vaya que lo había hecho, Ella lo sabía perfectamente. Trató de que las piernas no le fallaran y de que sus manos dejaran de temblar cuando recordó algo. Había dejado su suéter en el auto de Sasuke.

.

¡Maldición!

.

Por una muy buena razón, Sakura sintió que ya nada iba a ser igual… Este juego iba en serio como lo acababa de demostrar y estaba segura de que Sasuke Uchiha lo sabía tan bien como ella.

.

_Los dos se habían metido a la boca del lobo y no había marcha atrás._

.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado... ¿Que pasará a partir de ahora? :S dilema, dilema... ¿Que tal el **_lime_**? No soy experta describiendo esas partes.

Ahora la pregunta del millón...

_._

_¿Reviews?_


	9. Capítulo 8: El agujero negro

¡Hola hola! ¿Qué tal la han pasado?

¡Lamento haberme tardado tanto! Pero todo es por una buena causa :D

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran la existencia y me ayudan a mejorar aún más la historia, y de paso me dan una que otra idea xD

Por favor, recuérdenme responder a sus reviews, que tengo bastantes pendientes .-.

Bueno bueno, seguramente este capítulo las dejará con dudas... ya verán el porqué xD

_**¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El agujero negro**_

.

.

Sakura había querido darse tantos golpes como fuese posible y morir en medio de una agonía temerosa y sin fin. Inevitablemente, aquello no se podría cumplir si no salía en ese preciso instante a intentar que un auto la arroyara y nadie la ayudara…

¡Todo era tan difícil! ¿¡Por qué había tenido tal desfachatez de proponerse algo como aquello! Pensaba que sería sumamente fácil al igual que un pan suave, pero no. Indisoluble había sido absolutamente todo lo contrario, todo por culpa de su estúpida melliza, pero ella sabía que tenía más culpa que cualquiera. Ella misma se había propuesto hacer cosas que ahora no sabía si era capaz de hacer.

¿Qué era ella exactamente? Siempre había sido la mojigata, la inteligente, el ejemplo para las mujeres Haruno, la consentida de papá y la más correcta de las hermanas… ¿Cómo había pasado de un día para otro a hacer y planear cosas que no debía? Ella era demasiado analítica, dulce cuando quería serlo y mortalmente explosiva cuando le pegaba la luna nueva, se podía decir que era hasta bipolar y que cambiaba de humor tan rápido que la gente le agarraba miedo; pero: ¿Quién habría previsto que a ella se le ocurrieran esas ideas de venganza suprema que no le terminaban de salir de la cabeza? Podía llegar a ser tan impredecible que estaba segura que ni ella misma no se conocía.

Pero eso era sólo una parte del caso. Sasuke Uchiha estaba metido en todo el asunto y era el causante principal de su dilema. No había medido las consecuencias al querer jugar con él y desear salir ilesa como si nada hubiese pasado… ¡Por supuesto que estaba pasando! Él era un playboy, un niñato frío que siempre creía estar por encima de los demás y que de verdad estaba seguro de saber más que cualquiera. Así era, y eso era lo que tenía que aguantar. Frialdad, arrogancia y sensualidad eran aquellas cualidades que le quedaban al Uchiha menor como anillo al dedo y nadie podría decir lo contrario.

¿Qué es lo que era él en su vida? Una piedra. Tan indiferente y fría como eso, no podría decir que le atraía por lo menos un poco; lo que había pasado en el auto era sólo una parte del plan que había logrado detener gracias a su frío pensamiento, no podía negar que todo aquello que era tan nuevo para ella le había gustado, pero ese chico de ojos tan negros como las piedras ónix no era el indicado ni para el menor tipo de roce amoroso. Él era muy atractivo sí, pero ella no era de ese tipo de chicas que se morían y desvivían por una cara bonita y dos fuertes piernas andantes sin sangre en las venas y sin un soplo de pensamiento racional en el cerebro; estaba segura de que eso precisamente era el moreno de cabello alborotado, tan vacio como una cajita de música sin batería.

En realidad, no estaba pensando en nada importante, todo lo que arremolinaba su cabeza eran únicamente pensamientos e ideas tan inhóspitas como las correcciones que su padre le daba a Hikari. Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y seguramente bastante bipolar, pues hacia unos momentos estaba a punto de querer que la arrollara un automóvil y ahora estaba diciendo que estaba haciendo de la lluvia un diluvio…

¡Por su sacrosanto padre! Ni ella misma se entendía en esos momentos de confusión, todo era tan raro cuando pensaba otras cosas que no encajaban dentro de lo común en su mundo que sentía que le explotaría la cabeza si no dejaba de pensar ya.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — Preguntó la inocente Sayury entrando lentamente al cuarto de su hermana cerrando la puerta tras de sí —, no has bajado a cenar. — Se preocupó mientras se colocaba a un lado del marco y veía fijamente hacia la cama donde se hallaba una larga y desordenada melena ondulada de cabellos tan rosados como los de la pequeña de ojos azules.

Sakura se levantó lentamente y le sonrió a su pequeña. La única aliada presente a esas horas en la casa. Ella era algo así como un rayo de luz en un cielo completamente negro y sin vida, Sayury sería como ella. Ya lo intuía.

— No — respondió la de ojos jade con tranquilidad sin quitar la leve sonrisa. Palmeó un lado de la cama para que su hermanita se acercase a ella. La niña aceptó gustosa de la vida por tener la oportunidad de hablar con su hermana preferida. — Después bajaremos a cenar, Misaki nos dejará un poco de todo — mencionó con tranquilidad a la vez que abrazaba muy suavemente a su hermana. La pequeña sonrió.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres mi favorita? — Interrogó con los ojos tan brillantes como los de Sakura que ya se estaba riendo mientras asentía.

— Hm… Sí, pero me gusta que lo repitas mucho — habló animadamente mientras le hacía cosquillas y se divertía con la risa contagiosa de la pequeña. Ese era el mejor remedio para dejar de pensar en todo lo que la atormentaba.

— ¡Eres la mejor después de mi! — Exclamó tratando de hacerle cosquillas a su hermana que ahora reía con más ahínco al escuchar tal exclamación.

— ¿A sí? — Cuestionó Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa luego de acomodarle el vestido rosa pastel a Sayury.

— Sí, y siempre serás las dos cosas — aseguró la niña con voz dulzona. A Sakura se le llenó el corazón de ternura y volvió a abrazar a su pequeña hermana.

— Bueno, "mejor antes de mí", nos toca ya bajar a comer, hemos durado mucho aquí — dijo la joven de hebras rosadas mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba la mano de la infanta para bajar a cenar.

_Ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que le esperaba._

**.**

**…**

**.**

— ¿Así?

— ¡No!

— ¿Y así?

— ¡Tampoco!

— ¿¡Cómo carajos quieres que ponga el cuadro entonces! — Se alteró el rubio de coleta mientras miraba a su hermana con un aura asesina recorriéndole las venas y las arterias. Ino se echó hacia atrás por mera precaución, no fuese hacer que su querido hermanito mayor hiciera "Katsu" y terminara por "explotarle" un jarrón sobre su linda cabeza platinada.

— Cálmate hermano, esta noche estás más difícil que de costumbre. — Se quejó la chica de ojos azules mientras veía sus uñas como si fuesen lo más importante en el universo.

Deidara bufó. Ino podía ser terriblemente fastidiosa hasta con la más mínima cosa cuando quería. ¡Estúpido cuadro! ¿Por qué no lo ponía ella si no le gustaba en ningún lugar que él le enseñaba? ¿Quién machacados la entendía?

— Ok, ok… Pero si no te gustan los lugares ni las formas que te enseño, entonces hazme el gran favor de escoger un sitio decente para guindar de una vez este bendito adorno… ¡Hm! — mencionó con un tono bastante malhumorado y casi inflando los cachetes, ya estaba cansado de hacer de robot, para eso estaban las mucamas; ¿Por qué no las escogía a ellas?

Ino se acercó hacia él de un momento a otro y lo abrazó sorpresivamente. El rubio de coleta y ojos azules tuvo el deseo de preguntarle si le ocurría algo malo o si se estaba volviendo una bipolar de primera ¿Qué carajos? Primero lo mandaba y ahora lo abrazaba, hacía mucho tiempo que su querida hermana no lo abrazaba con tanto amor contenido.

— ¡Hace mucho tiempo no te oía tu muletilla! — Informó contenta bajo la mirada perpleja de Deidara. Lo que decía era cierto, hace mucho tiempo que su muletilla no había estado presente en su vocabulario, que volviese ahora era bastante extraño.

— Tienes razón… Hm. — Sonrió al escucharse así mismo diciendo la repetición que tanto lo caracterizaba. Ino apoyó su barbilla en el pecho de su hermano mayor que era mucho más alto que ella y lo miró directamente a los ojos tan azules como los de ella.

— Y hace tiempo que no te abrazaba tan afectuosamente… — habló la platinada como quien no quiere la cosa a la vez que se separaba de él como si hubiese sentido una corriente repentina y se sacudía los brazos como una adicta a la limpieza. Deidara entornó los ojos y colocó el cuadro sobre la mesa.

— El que tendría que limpiarse debería ser yo, pues un mosquito se ha estrellado contra mí, hm — contraatacó con palabras la acción de su hermana. Ino río un poco y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

— Tú sabes que te quiero un montón, hermano. — Aseguró mientras tomaba el cuadro y lo guindaba en el primer lugar que Deidara le había recomendado. Éste casi estaba a punto de expulsar vapor por la boca… ¿¡Se había quejado tanto y al final lo ponía en el primer sitio! ¡Joder! Su hermana era más extraña que aquellos alienígenas que mostraban en los programas de entretenimiento.

— Bueno, ya que guindaste el cuadro te dejo. Debo ir a la casa de Hidan, espero que no esté haciendo sus rituales estúpidos con su querida "Hashin"… Hm — Argumentó pensativo al caminar hacia la puerta para terminar por abrirla

— ¿Querida? — Preguntó Ino un poco extrañada —, ¿qué no era hombre? — Cuestionaba arreglándose el liso flequillo rubio.

Deidara se encogió de hombros y se echó la coleta clara hacia atrás.

— En realidad no pretendo saberlo. — Respondió mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y dejaba a su hermana mirando hacia todos lados. Observó el cuadro guindado recientemente con detenimiento y se acercó a él mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

A veces odiaba ser tan perfeccionista.

Se acercó a él y lo apartó de la pared para dar vueltas en círculos por todo el entorno. Necesitaba un lugar indicado para el cuadro.

¡Ah! ¡Qué difícil era colocar un miserable cuadro!

**.**

**…**

**.**

Karin estaba recostada muy cómodamente en el sofá de la casa de sus tíos que en ese momento se encontraban de viaje. Los padres de Tayuya siempre le habían dado la confianza de que se quedara en la casa por si estaba muy aburrida en la suya, y ya de por sí, para cuidar de la pequeña pelirroja de ojos marrones… Bueno, por lo menos eso le decían cuando Tayuya tenía aproximadamente diez años, ahora la niña estaba bien grandecita y se sabía cuidar perfectamente bien, o por lo menos eso esperaba ella.

¿Por qué no se pintaba el cabello de otro color? Odiaba que Tayuya se acostara con el primero que estuviese al frente y las demás las vieran por encima del hombro como si fuesen las dos mujeres más insignificantes de planeta… ¡Detestaba las miradas despreciativas de los demás! ¡Por dios! La gente junto a sus bien amados y mal seguidos estereotipos comunes.

Tenía la necesidad de recalcar que ella había sido hasta ahora de un solo hombre, este llevaba por nombre: Sasuke Uchiha; ¡es más! Ella había sido la primera y viceversa, sólo que él había seguido en esas andanzas de experimentar con varias mientras ella se carcomía la mente evitando a toda costa que las hormonas la inquietaran y terminara siendo peor que su "inocente" prima. Sí, el niño dos años menor que ella que le había puesto el mundo de cabeza… Es más, ¿dónde carajos había tenido la cabeza para enamorarse de ese niño tan frívolo? Sasuke era atractivo y despedía ese aire seductor que le encantaba y desmayaba a media población juvenil femenina, pero en realidad no se asemejaba en nada a lo que ella buscaba en su chico ideal. Ella quería un chico dulce y atento que supiese como animarla, como hacerla sonreír cada segundo, alguien que sin preguntarle algo supiera lo que sentía… solamente pedía alguien que la conociera de pies a cabeza.

Y Sasuke no era nada de eso. Es más, era todo lo contrario… ¡Él era el polo opuesto de su chico!

Era tan indiferente, arrogante, frío, malhumorado, callado y pare de contar que a veces ella misma se exasperaba de que no respondiese a sus preguntas… ¡Podría hasta hablar con una piedra y asegurarse de que esta hablaba más que el propio moreno! ¡Ah todo era tan difícil! ¿Dónde estaba el chico perfecto para ella?

Seguramente escondido en el subsuelo.

Suspiró con desgano y se sentó derecha en el sofá para fijar su vista roja muy clara hacia el reloj de pared al lado contrario del mueble. Las ocho y media de la noche. Tayuya no llegaba y Karin quiso darse un par de cachetadas por la estupidez que estaba cometiendo. Sí, la gafedad de esperarla aún sabiendo que ella capaz y no llegaría esa noche… ¡Ay Tayuya de los infiernos!

— _¿Cuándo vas a aprender eh? _— Pensó con desgano mientras volvía acostarse en el sofá y buscaba sus audífonos para por lo menos escuchar algo de música para no aburrirse. Estar tan sola en esa casa era como para querer cortarse las venas, aunque ella no sufría de esos instintos de asesina que a veces albergaban las mentes de sus allegados.

Estaba a punto de reproducir su canción favorita cuando escuchó el insistente timbre del apartamento. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza y volvió a ver el reloj que ahora marcaba un minuto más que la última vez, el tiempo pasaba tan lento que ya hasta lo sentía pesado sobre sus hombros. Se desperezó mientras comenzaba a desesperarse por el uso tan obstinado que le daban al pobre timbre que no tenía la culpa de nada. Dejó el celular sobre el sofá y casi salió corriendo hasta la puerta al imaginarse que tal vez podría tratarse de su prima. ¿Cabía la posibilidad, no?

Abrió la puerta como un torpedo y casi dio un respingón al encontrarse tan de cerca con unos ojos color violeta bastante extraños. Nunca en su corta vida había visto ojos tan bonitos como aquellos… ¿De dónde había salido? Dio un paso hacia atrás y miró al chico un poco más alto que ella que estaba frente a si. Tenía el cabello casi blanco y un cuerpo bastante aceptable, claro, a parte de la bonita cara que se gastaba… ¿Sería su voz tan armoniosa como sus facciones? Seguramente…

— ¿Quisieras dejar de mirarme de esa manera _**zanahoria**_? — Preguntó en modo de pedida aquel chico con un tono bastante burlón a la vista de cualquiera.

Karin sintió como si su sueño se hubiese roto como un espejo caído a sus pies. ¡Joder! ¿Le había dicho zanahoria? ¡Su cabello era rojo fuego! ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera? ¿Qué se creía ese "dientes de tiburón"? ¡Oh sí! Pudo ver muy claramente el afilado de sus dientes mientras la ofendía, tenía razones y excusas suficientes para llamarlo de esa manera… ¡Ah ese día no era su día! Es más ¡Ninguno era su día desde hace un tiempo!

— No, fíjate que el afilado de tus dientes me recordó a que tengo que hacer un trabajo de zoología. Ya sabes, de los tiburones. — Mencionó tan tranquila como si solamente estuviese hablando del buen clima que hacía esa noche. Notó con triunfo como el chico arrugaba la expresión y casi apretaba los dientes en medio de su mal humor. ¡Bien hecho! Eso le pasaba por llamarla zanahoria… ¡Era un completo desconocido! ¿Cuáles eran esas confianzas?

— ¿Está Tayuya? — Interrogó aquel chico mientras metía la cabeza por la puerta para husmear casi apartando del camino a una indignada pelirroja ¿¡Pero cuales eran esos modales!

—Si eres uno de sus enamorados o lo que sea, te aviso que ella no está y no creo que vuelva hoy — avisó de mala gana mientras casi le cerraba la puerta en la cara, pero irremediablemente un pie interpuesto entre el marco y la puerta impidió tal acción.

— Gracias zanahoria — repitió a la vez que a Karin e salía humo por las orejas ¡Estaba a punto de matarlo sin siquiera saber su nombre! — Y por cierto… Linda delantera. — Dijo con tono pícaro mientras casi salía corriendo ante la mirada de una asombrada y sonrojada pero molesta pelirroja.

¡Pero que desfachatez!

Sacó la cabeza hacia el pasillo y lo perdió de vista justamente cuando el chico de nombre desconocido cruzó en la esquina, aunque eso no le impidió a la pelirroja gritar.

— ¿¡Qué quieres que te diga! ¿¡Que tienes una bonita retaguardia! — Exclamó para luego cerrar el departamento con un sonoro portazo que hizo eco en todo el edificio. ¡Por su madre! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Bufó sonoramente y quiso pelear con la puerta… Pobre puerta, ella que no tenía culpa de nada.

— _Definitivamente hoy no es mi día_. — Se dijo a si misma a la vez que volvía a acostarse en el sofá totalmente agotada de esperar tanto a Tayuya.

Según ella, ese día no era su día.

_No sabía lo errada que estaba_.

**.**

**…**

**.**

La tensión en aquella mesa era tan real que podría cortarse con una tijera de plástico. Cuando Sakura bajó a cenar se imaginaba que su familia ya ni estaría en la mesa, es más, se imaginaba que ni siquiera los platos estarían puestos sobre el comensal. Que equivocada se había encontrado. Desde el momento que cruzó el pasillo y entró por el arco del comedor se encontró con una situación que le dieron ganas de querer lanzarse por la ventana más cercana la cual daba justamente hacia el jardín, lo más que podría conseguir de eso era un par de rasguños.

¿Razón? Pues simple y sencilla. La familia _**Uchiha**_ se encontraba allí junto a sus consanguíneos… ¡Hablando animadamente! ¿El mundo estaba de cabeza? ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado nada de esa cena? ¿¡Qué carajos!

— Ehm… Buenas — dijo con algo extraño atascado en su garganta.

— ¡Oh Sakura! Ya has bajado, que bueno… Toma asiento. — Le había dicho su padre muy amablemente mientras señalaba una silla en específico.

¡Cabe destacar que esa había sido la peor silla jamás señalada!

Aquel "monstruoso" asiento se encontraba justamente al lado de Itachi Uchiha y frente a su peor pesadilla jamás nombrado… ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Estaba segura de que su inner estaba a punto de interpretar la pintura del grito.

Contra todo pensamiento y antes de que Sakura siquiera llegara a tomar la silla, Itachi ya estaba de pie muy caballerosamente tomando la silla por ella e invitándola a sentarse. Sakura se extrañó en sobremanera y supo que realmente eso debió mostrarlo en su cara, ya que su madre la miró como intentando decirle que escondiese esa expresión de perplejidad. Tomó asiento y observó como Itachi hacía lo mismo sin presentar ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro.

¡Demonios! Definitivamente una piedra tenía más expresiones que todos los Uchiha juntos.

Levantó la mirada hacia enfrente y se encontró de frente con la sonrisa ladeada del moreno de cabello alborotado. Alzó la vista y pudo ver reflejado muy claramente aquel brillo de triunfo que nunca se le quitaba cuando sabía que tenía algo sumamente importante en sus manos.

¡Su chaqueta estaba en su estúpido auto!

Claro, si es que no la había sacado ya. ¡Maldita ella y su descuido!

El carraspeo de Itachi la hizo volver a la realidad inmediatamente. Volteó la mirada y se encontró tan de cerca con esos ojos tan negros como las piedras ónix que casi sintió que le faltaba el aire y de no haber estado sentada seguramente estaría ya en el suelo.

¡Joder, joder y joder! Esos dos tenían un efecto extraño en ella, era como una mezcla de miedo con odio y si no era eso entonces no sabía que era.

— ¿De qué querías hablarnos Itachi? Después de todo a causa de tu pedido hicimos esta cena. — Cuestionó Haruka extrañada mientras lo miraba inquisitivamente. Sakura se extrañó aún más por lo mencionado.

¿Sería que había pedido aquella cena porque quería contar lo que había pasado hace algún tiempo?

¡No, no y no! Él no podía contar eso, y si es que a caso intentaba decirlo ella misma le metería la cabeza en la sopa para que cerrara esa bonita boca que tenía.

El pelinegro de coleta observó a la señora Haruno por unos segundos con una expresión neutra que inspiraba una frialdad total para luego mirar de reojo a una extrañada Sakura cuya inner estaba a punto de salir de su cuerpo y ahorcarlo sin hacerlo. La familia de morenos parecía una de esas de la alta aristocracia por el porte y por otras cosas bien demostradas.

— _**Quiero que me den el permiso de ser el novio de Sakura**_ — respondió claro y alto dejando una gran sorpresa de parte de todos. Pero mucho más por parte de la rosada con cabellos ondulados.

Eso era demasiado para ella. Estaba asombrada, noqueada hasta la médula y quedaba la posibilidad de que su mandíbula podría llegar al suelo si no cerraba la boca en ese momento. Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Ni siquiera su inner había gritado. Volteó inconscientemente hacia enfrente y se encontró con un panorama aún más extraño que las palabras que había escuchado.

Sasuke Uchiha mantenía el cubierto en el aire y los ojos más abiertos de lo normal mientras miraba a su hermano mayor con la boca levemente abierta. Eso era épico y digno de recordar. Si su cuerpo respondiera a los mandatos de su cerebro hubiese buscado una cámara para tomarle una foto y guindarla de reliquia en un museo.

Pero ahora lo más importante era lo que el mayor de los hermanos pretendía… ¿¡Que demonios le pasaba por esa inteligente cabeza!

_Definitivamente, estaba en el agujero negro de las pesadillas_

* * *

__¿El lindo cerebro de Itachi realmente estará tramando algo? ¿Que sucederá? O_O

Ni yo lo sé xD Díganmelo ustedes .-.

¡Se cuidan!

Y la pregunta del millón...

**_._**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	10. Capítulo 9: En el ojo del huracán

¡Hola hola!

¿Que tal están? ¿A qué les he traido este capítulo rapidito? xD

¡Gracias por los comentarios! :D

¡Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo sifrute escribiendolo! *-*

¡A leer!

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**En el ojo del huracán**_

.

.

El silencio que se había formado en torno a la mesa era tal que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese mismo instante. Sasuke tuvo la necesidad de colocar con fuerza y un poco de molestia el cubierto sobre el comensal, lo que causó que todos diesen un respingo y Sakura dejara de mirar a Itachi como si proviniese de otro planeta.

— Disculpa Itachi… ¿Cómo has dicho? — Interrogó una Hikari totalmente perpleja al no poder creer ni la mitad de la frase directamente maquinada por la lengua del moreno de coleta.

Senouske observó con extrañeza a Sakura y esta le devolvió el gesto alzando levemente los hombros. Todo aquello era tan extraño que se sentía protagonista de un cuento de terror trágico a punto de comenzar.

— Lo que han escuchado ya. Quiero que me permitan ser el novio de Sakura — mencionó de nuevo tal como si fuese un robot programado para decir exactamente la misma frase de diferentes maneras a cada instante.

Haruka apretó la inmaculada servilleta casi inconscientemente mientras miraba a su hija de cabellos ondulados con un odio terrible y que hasta el momento parecía injustificado… ¿Qué le había visto Itachi a esa niña sin gracia? Había estado encantada de que Sasuke se hubiese fijado en su querida Hikari aunque habría preferido mil veces que el interesado número uno hubiese sido el mayor de los hermanos. Y ahora, ahora le salía con esto… ¡Por dios!

— Creo que esto ha tomado a todos por sorpresa — habló el Uchiha menor claro e intimidante por primera vez sin fijar la vista en ninguno de los presentes, aunque su voz daba bastante para imaginarse cosas, aunque nadie lo tomó a mal realmente.

— Sasuke tiene razón, Sakura no me ha contado nada de este asunto — Habló el paciente Haruno con la vista alterna entre el moreno de piel bronceada y la joven de ojos claros y piel blanca que estaba bastante incómoda por toda la situación vivida en menos de quince minutos.

¿Qué es lo que pretendía Itachi montando todo ese show barato digno de telenovela de bajo presupuesto? ¿Quería matarla de un disgusto? ¿No había tenido suficiente ya?

¡Todos los Uchiha jóvenes que conocía eran su maldición sin fin!

— _Ay padre, si supieras que yo ni idea de todo esto._ — Se dijo Sakura para sí misma intentando ocultar cualquier tipo de emoción que delatara su instinto asesino hacia el pelinegro de coleta que tenía a su derecha.

— Bueno querido, en realidad no sabíamos de tus intenciones… Tal vez si Sakura hubiese informado este noviazgo antes, nosotros no… — Trató de decir la mujer de hebras rojas muy claras antes de que una de sus hijas la interrumpiera.

— ¿Qué crees madre? En realidad no sabía nada de esto. Yo en realidad pensaba que ella andaba con Sasori-sempai porque la vino a buscar el otro día, pero después esta mañana estaba con Gaara-kun y ahora Itachi nos sale con todo esto… ¿Más o menos _**hermanita**_? — Remarcó Hikari con un sarcasmo hipócrita que le rebosaba las arterias, tanto así que de haber sido el sarcasmo un líquido, este se le estuviera saliendo por todos los orificios faciales existentes. Su hermana quería hacerla ver como una zorra delante de los Uchiha y de su propia familia. ¿Qué pretendía ella también?

Apretó fuertemente con las uñas la palma de su mano escondida gracias al mantel de la mesa. La quería hacer ver como una zorra, algo que definitivamente no era, es más, Hikari tenía el profundo descaro de decirle algo como aquello cuando ella no era ninguna santa y andaba con varios al mismo tiempo… ¡Ah! Odiaba admitir que su hermana era una zorra de primera que no debería ni estar comiendo la comida que come. Era su hermana, pero todo eso que ella hacía repasaba sus límites de razonamiento. Que hipócrita era.

Dio un respingo bastante bien disimulado cuando Itachi colocó su mano alrededor de la de ella con un poco de fuerza sin llegar siquiera a apretarla. Se extrañó en sobremanera… ¿Itachi tomándole la mano tan delicadamente? Ahora si se sentía dentro de un libro escrito por alguien que únicamente quería su fin. Giró la cabeza hacia al frente de nuevo y tragó grueso mientras su temperatura bajaba cada vez más. Ojalá no hubiese volteado. La cara y ojos de Sasuke eran un enigma imposible de descifrar en ese momento, su cara era tal que lo hacía ver como una estatua, no mostraba expresión alguna y ni siquiera movía sus labios; pero eso no era todo, lo peor es que sus ojos –los cuales la miraban fijamente– expedían una frialdad efímera casi palpable, tan imaginaria como real… En realidad su miraba no expresaba nada pero con tan solo cruzarte con ese par de ojos color azabache, sentías como si estuvieras en el ojo de un huracán a punto de azotar media ciudad, un infinito vacio capaz de hacerte desaparecer en segundos. Sintió un terrible escalofrío, apartó la mirada a otro lado y de haber podido morder la mano de Itachi ya lo hubiese hecho, aunque sólo tuvo la suerte de limitarse a apartar la mano como si el contacto del moreno la hubiese quemado progresivamente. El pelinegro de coleta ni se inmutó por el gesto tan esquivo que tuvo la de hebras rosadas onduladas hacia sí.

— Sasori-sempai y Gaara-kun han sido mis amigos por mucho tiempo, no veo que tenga de malo verlos, no se presta a malas interpretaciones al menos que la persona que vea tenga la sangre tan fría como el hielo y la mente tan sucia como un coleto. — Dijo Sakura rápidamente con la sonrisa más hipócrita que se le había visto jamás. Aunque claro, solamente Hikari, Sasuke e Itachi se habían dado cuenta de ello.

Si Hikari hubiese sido un dragón ya estuviese echando fuego por la boca. Su melliza siempre encontraba la manera de contraatacarla y dejarla muy mal ante cualquiera.

— Fuera de todo esto, necesito saber que opinan tus padres y por supuesto, mi hija — Acalló Senouske con una expresión bastante contrariada dirigiendo su verde mirada hacia los ojos negros de ambos Uchiha mayores los cuales se miraron inmediatamente entre sí.

— En realidad, no estaba enterado de tal intención por parte de Itachi, me ha tomado por sorpresa — argumentó Fugaku en el mismo tono monótono con el que solían hablar sus dos únicos hijos.

Sakura tuvo el deseo de bufar, aunque lo reprimió a toda costa. Sería de muy mala educación hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a ellos y en la mesa… Pero es que definitivamente no se había equivocado en nada, todos tenían el mismo tono frío cargado de una arrogancia infinita proveniente del universo tal vez… ¿Sería que eran marcianos?

Sólo lanzó una pequeña risilla ante tal pensamiento. ¿Marcianos? ¿Había pasado de pensar que estaba en una película de terror para llegar hasta lo paranormal? ¿Qué cosas tenía en la cabeza? El único que se dio cuenta de su repentina sonrisilla fue el metódico Itachi que la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, claro, sin que nadie se percatara de su expresión facial.

— Fue algo realmente repentino, aunque claro, Sakura es una muchacha tan encantadora como Hikari — respaldó alegremente la elegante Mikoto sonriendo con amabilidad al decir esas palabras. Bueno, Sakura tenía que admitir que ella demostraba mucho más que una simple piedra. Aunque esas palabras "Tan encantadora como Hikari" estaban un poquito de más.

"_¡Uh sí! Sobre todo como Hikari_"

— _¡Joder ineer! ¿Dónde estabas?_— Le reclamó Sakura a su yo interior como si el mundo estuviese a punto de destruirse y desaparecer de la vía láctea.

"_Me fui de paseo. Todo este rollo de Sasuke, Itachi y los que sobran me tienen de cabeza… Es como si fuese parte de un reality show ¿Entiendes?_"

Sakura comprendía las palabras de su inner tanto como que en ese mismo momento quería levantarse de la mesa y darle de zapatazos al moreno despeinado y partirle unos cuantos platos en la cabeza a Itachi para luego poner a Hikari a trabajar estilo cenicienta pero sin príncipe ni Ada madrina y mucho menos animales que la ayudasen a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

— _Te entiendo más de lo que imaginas_ — mencionó suspirando casi imperceptiblemente mientras se perdía en sus atormentados pensamientos.

Ahora no sólo era Sasuke con el jueguito que ella misma había empezado y sus miradas y gestos provocativos. No. Ahora también era Itachi con esa proposición que había salido desde las profundidades de la desesperanza dispuesta a echarle los planes hacia atrás y ponerle la vida de cuadritos rayados en todos los sentidos. Eso era algo bastante épico, debería escribir un libro con su vida.

— _¡Bravo Sakura! Pasaste de ser un cero a la izquierda al alguien altamente solicitada, me recuerda a una novela._ — Pensó mientras su inner hacia gestos de querer llorar exageradamente en cualquier momento. En serio, era muy dramática.

— ¿Sakura?

La llamada repentina de su padre casi la hizo dar un respingo, aunque por suerte su cuerpo reaccionó lo más normal posible. Tenía que cuidarse de perderse en sus pensamientos en ese tipo de situaciones; aunque realmente era sumamente difícil… ¿Cómo no ponerse a pensar cuando tu mundo está patas arriba donde todo lo que va al revés está al derecho? ¡El colmo!

— ¿Sí? — Fue lo que atinó a preguntar bastante desorientada ya. Necesitaba levantarse de la mesa, estaba sintiendo ya unas nauseas enormes.

— No es necesario que lo diga ahora — interrumpió el pelinegro de coleta con su típico tono imponente observando fijamente al padre de la Haruno —, esto ha sido repentino para _**Sakura**_.

Itachi había mencionado su nombre de tal manera mientras la miraba que Sakura quiso salir corriendo de sus garras. Se sentía como el ratón perseguido incesantemente por el gato, es más, ya era un ratón perseguido, no sólo por un gato sino por dos muy feroces.

— Disculpen — habló quedadamente la chica de cabellos ondulados a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y miraba alternativamente a todos los presentes. Las miradas de los hermanos la colocaban en una situación exasperante… ¡Es más! La conversación que debía tener con Itachi no podía esperar ni un minuto más, tenían que hablar y eso sería ya. — Necesito hablar con Itachi-san, si me permiten — argumentaba amablemente mientras daba una sonrisa cordial.

Los patriarcas de cada familia dieron su consentimiento y Sakura salió al pasillo seguida muy de cerca por un inexpresivo y fornido moreno. La chica se detuvo en un espacio bastante alejado del comedor y se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse de frente con un dije de familia que colgaba del cuello del de mirada ónix. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer e inmediatamente el joven se alejó de ella como si hubiese sentido su reacción, ella se lo agradeció; la presencia de aquel hombre le ponía los pelos de punta… Así como había ocurrido hace algún tiempo atrás. Algo que aún no perdonaba.

— Ahora mismo pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa y tú me dirás que fue todo ese teatro que te has montado en la cena. — Recriminó con el ceño fruncido aún con sus adorables mejillas sonrosadas. Itachi metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se recostó de la pared contraria.

— ¿Sabías que te vez adorable con el rostro apenado? — Preguntó con una mortal indiferencia hacia lo que ella había dicho segundos atrás. Eso la puso de muy mal humor. Pésimo humor. Aunque no pudo evitar ponerse más roja. Él no colocaba esa _sexy_ expresión que solía tener Sasuke pero tenía aún más efecto en ella que esas palabras viniesen del hermano mayor.

¡Joder! No podía ser que todavía estuviera…

— No estoy aquí contigo para que me eches piropos, hablamos de un asunto serio — Pidió tragándose una por una sus emociones. Debía resolver rápidamente toda esa farsa que se había formado de un momento a otro.

Itachi la miró directamente a los ojos y ella se sintió como una pequeña cucaracha en una solitaria alcantarilla llena de ratas gigantes… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué la tenía que ver tan directamente de esa manera? Le ponía los nervios de punta.

— Definitivamente entre tu hermana y tú hay una gran diferencia. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de mirar por la ventana cercana al fondo del pasillo. Sakura frunció el ceño en son de pregunta… ¿Conocía tan bien a Hikari para afirmar algo como aquello?

Observó fijamente su pacífico perfil que estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna. Definitivamente viéndolo de esa manera parecía un dios aún más perfecto que su hermano menor. De aquel del que se había enamorado a los doce años todavía quedaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera recordar, pero ella sí que lo recordaba bastante bien. Su cabello aunque estaba más largo conservaba ese tono brillante y sedoso que lo hacía brillar bajo las luces intermitentes de la ciudad, estaba más alto y más bronceado, aunque eso sólo hacía aumentar aún más su ya grande atractivo. Sus ojos eran más fríos y distantes que cuando tenía quince, y aunque nunca dejó de ser frío, ahora lo era aún más; no podía dejar de mirar aquel añorado perfil que había soñado acariciar tantas veces cuando era una niña ingenua que no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente era la realidad, una niña que vivía en su pequeña burbuja de cristal que él mismo había destruido ¿La había hecho pasar tanto sufrimiento y ella lo añoraba aún? Eso la desconcertaba. Se sorprendió en sobremanera cuando sintió algo frío bajar por su mejilla todavía caliente a causa del sonrojo. Una traviesa lágrima se había escurrido de sus ojos como muestra de que todavía le seguía afectando aquello que con fervor trataba de ocultar de él, aquel sentimiento que tanto daño le hacía. Era débil aún, lo sabía… pero esa era su naturaleza ¿Fuerte en el amor? Puras tonterías, ella seguiría siendo una llorona en esas cuestiones, lo sabía.

— Lloras — mencionó el moreno en un susurro casi inaudible que aún así Sakura pudo captar muy bien. Esta sorbió y se limpió inmediatamente la lágrima que aún viajaba por su barbilla. La había descubierto, aunque eso no era muy extraño viniendo de él. Itachi era tan perceptivo como que también era cierto el ser un hombre de pocas palabras fuertes y tan certeras que casi podían llegar a lastimar.

— No voy a mentirte, sigo siendo la débil. — Aceptó bajando la cabeza ante él. La situación había sido extraña, lo había llevado allí con la intención de exigirle una explicación para con sus actos pero habían terminado hablando de cosas que realmente no venían al caso y no tenían ni ojo ni pestaña. Realmente aquella era una ocasión de lo más extraña que podría verse, ella estaba siendo bastante bipolar —. Traté de ocultar todo lo que mi corazón guardaba, pero tú le diste una agonía terrible difícil de contrarrestar —. Siguió con un nudo creciente en la garganta. Sentía que si no tomaba agua en ese instante iba a ahogarse con la extraña tranquilidad del ambiente.

El pelinegro observó las ondas rosadas que adornaban la cabeza de la joven que estaba a punto de pasar a ser una mujer hecha y derecha. Lo sabía, le faltaba muy poco y estaba bastante escalones por encima de su hermana. Hikari y Sakura eran polos tan opuestos como el blanco y el negro, el frió y el calor; y notablemente una sobrepasaba a la otra.

— Los débiles huyen y los valientes enfrentan. Créeme, eres más fuerte de lo que te imaginas. — Soltó el hombre sin preámbulos incluso sorprendiéndose a si mismo, aunque si lo decía, era por algo claramente demostrado.

La chica levantó la cabeza y observó con perplejidad la leve sonrisa que el Uchiha cargaba en sus labios. Solamente una vez lo había visto sonreír y ese día había sido el peor que había vivido hasta ese momento. Pero esa sonrisa no era como aquella arrogante y satisfactoria de aquel día, esta era más brillante y cálida, como una manta que la cubría en una noche de invierno. Una sonrisa sin máscara. Al fin había podido observar una sonrisa verdadera de aquel joven, lo sentía en su interior. Se miraban tan fijamente a los ojos

— Entonces eso quiere decir que no soy una rata que sale huyendo — mencionó Sakura con un poco de humor para aligerar la tensión formada.

— Bueno, hay ratas valientes después de todo — siguió Itachi mostrándole un poco de sus emociones. La chica en ese momento se sintió alguien realmente importante, el moreno le estaba enseñando un poco de esa personalidad escondida y enigmática sumamente atrayente. Era mucho mejor esa faceta que la de déspota arrogante que mostraba en el instituto.

Los dos rieron. Aunque la de hebras rosadas lo hizo mucho más fuerte que el pelinegro de coleta, y eso no era decir mucho. La chica continuó riendo sin percatarse de la mirada aparentemente frívola del galeno sobre ella, por lo menos cualquiera que lo viese en ese instante juraría que aquella mirada no expresaba ni la más mínima emoción, era tan neutra que hasta causaba un poco de pánico; pero Itachi sabía que su mirada expresaba mucho más que temor, aunque sólo él supiera realmente lo que pensaba y sentía. Así su padre lo había criado, pocas emociones a cambio de mucha diplomacia y frialdad. A veces era necesario no mostrar a nadie lo que quería, cuando quería llorar se tragaba absolutamente todo lo que lo carcomía incesantemente y cuando estaba extremadamente feliz sólo se limitaba a ser menos borde que de costumbre. Sí, su forma de ser era bastante complicada, pero así era él.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo de nuevo a causa del carácter y la armoniosa risa de Sakura. Ella era fuerte, aunque dijera todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo podría estar riendo frente a él? Si hubiese sido otra seguramente lo estuviese golpeando en ese mismo instante, o al inverso, también cabía la posibilidad de que se comportara como toda una zorra. Pero ella no, ella únicamente reía junto a él como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida… Ese era el primer paso para que o perdonara, lo sabía; tendría que esforzarse un poco y que no se notara absolutamente nada de lo que trataba de hacer, le pagaría a Sakura lo que le había hecho, aunque de antemano sabía que eso la había ayudado a fortalecerse y no confiar en cualquiera que extienda su mano para ayudarla.

— Bueno — dijo la joven repentinamente a la par de que dejaba de reír. Sí, parecía bipolar, pero así era ella —, ahora necesito saber, que pretendes con todo esto. — Inquirió frunciendo el ceño luego de ver el último vestigio de la sonrisa de Itachi que ahora la observaba como analizándola, aunque eso realmente no le causaba mucho efecto. Reír junto a él al parecer le había dado la confianza suficiente para hablar del asuntillo. No se le iba a escapar tan fácil ¡Ja! Claro que no.

El moreno de coleta se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se irguió en su posición para observarla fijamente ocultando su cara astuta. A Sakura no se le escapaba nada y era bastante inteligente, seguramente entendería su delicada posición.

— Bien, primero quiero que sepas que no es para hacerte daño, al contrario, tal vez te ponga como ejemplo para las mujeres. — Argumentó caminando de aquí para allá tocándose la barbilla bajo la mirada dudosa de la joven de hebras rosas.

¿Qué pretendía?

— ¿Y qué gran hazaña causará tal impacto? — Mencionó una irónica Sakura dándose la importancia merecida. Itachi giró hacia ella en un dos por tres.

— Verás, ya tengo dieciocho y como todo joven de el estatus al que pertenezco debo asegurar el patrimonio y debo hacer ver que tengo la responsabilidad suficiente — siguió con un tono bastante parsimonioso, aunque ya la Haruno sabía por dónde venía el asunto y no. No iba a aceptar tamaña mentira para que él se hiciese el responsable a medias.

— Ni queriendo. No voy a ser tu "novia"— remarcó haciendo las comillas con sus dedos — de mentira para hacer ver que eres un querido muchacho responsable, fiel e inteligente. Ni lo sueñes. — Dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando a otro lado.

Itachi bufó mentalmente y la miró fijo. Ok, Sakura se la había puesto bastante difícil, pero sabía la manera de que ella aceptara sin muchas vueltas. Seguramente sentiría un odio renovado hacia él por lo que diría, pero era necesario todo el rollo que se estaba armando. Necesitaba hacer ver ante todos que era bastante responsable… ¿Qué mejor que un compromiso serio con la hija del mejor amigo de su padre?

— Tal vez me odiarás, pero es necesario… — recalcó con un tono misterioso causando que la chica volteara su mirada verde jade hacia los ojos negros ónix a pocos centímetros de los de ella. Casi quiso retroceder por la cercanía, pero eso sería un acto bastante subjetivo para la forma de pensar que seguramente él tenía.

— ¿Más o menos? — Exigió saber con la respiración un poco entrecortada a causa de la cercanía y la tensión del cuerpo de Itachi. La colocaba en una situación sencillamente incómoda. Su aproximación era como saber que te ibas a morir ese mismo día sin tener nada que hacer. Era horrible.

— _**Contaré el secreto mejor guardado que tenemos**_. — Amenazó con neutralidad mientras se alejaba lentamente de una perpleja chica. Bingo. Había logrado lo que quería.

— No te atreverías. — Dijo intentando reír, aunque se le fue todo el aire de los pulmones cuando vio la sonrisa sagaz de Itachi. Oh no. Estaba en problemas con su segundo peor enemigo.

— El que ríe al último ríe mejor, Sakura. Créeme, si me caigo yo, tú también lo haces… Pero claro, si cambias de opinión yo quedaré perfectamente bien y tú serás un ejemplo. — Manipuló asegurándose de tener ya la batalla ganada, y efectivamente. Ya la había ganado.

Sakura quiso darse un par de bofetadas por no poder contrarrestar aquello pero ¡Ah! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Eso tan malo que había pasado por culpa de él no podía saberse jamás ¡Jamás! ¿Cómo quedaría ella ante los ojos de su padre? No quería una mirada de decepción, no claro que no. Sayury y su padre eran todo para ella, no iba a dejar que en un arrebato Itachi contara todo, pero claro, obviamente no contaría nada su ella aceptaba la propuesta. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

_"¡Joder! ¡Demonios! ¡Maldición!"_

— Que conste que sólo acepto por eso. Las escorias manipuladoras como tú deberían estar fuera del alcance de los demás. — dijo sonriendo tan hipócritamente que casi se dio asco a si misma. Aunque claro, Itachi ni pendiente de ello.

— Bien. ¿Quiere caminar de mi brazo, futura _**novia**_? — Remarcó colocando veneno certero en su última palabra. Sakura o miró a la vez que se imaginaba como sería degollarlo.

_"¡Pero Sakura! Podrás morder su cuello. ¿No te das cuenta?¡Vamos a ser su novia!"_

— _**Ca-lla-te**_ — Regañó Sakura a su inner con todo el aura maligna que la rodeaba en ese momento… ¡Diablos! Tendría que encontrar algo para liberarse de eso. Y rápido —. No te preocupes, me quedaré a pensar un rato, _**querido**_ — le avisó con el sarcasmo que se le desbordaba por los poros. Definitivamente odiaba esa noche. La odiaba con toda su alma.

Itachi dio media vuelta sin decir palabra alguna y se encaminó con elegancia hacia las estancias del comedor nuevamente. Sakura no pudo negar que aquel desconsiderado descarado era todo lo que una mujer soñaba. Físicamente, claro está; porque de dulce no tenía ni el nombre.

Pasados unos minutos, Sakura volvió a caminar por el pasillo. Estaba tan absorta maquinando una forma de librarse de aquel compromiso que casi gritó cuando una presencia hasta ese momento desconocida la haló del brazo y la metió al baño causando que se golpeara contra la pared de este, abrió los ojos- los había cerrado a causa del impacto- y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Sasuke la miraba con aquellos ojos sedientos de algo que ella no sabía que era, lo que si sabía es que se le había subido la sangre a la cabeza, pues sentía sus mejillas en alta tensión y seguramente estaban tan rojas como las fresas. El Uchiha menor pegó más su cuerpo al de ella aprisionándolo contra la pared y casi no la dejó respirar. Sakura estaba bastante contrariada por aquella acción. El moreno acercó su boca al oído de ella y mordió su lóbulo con rudeza. La chica tuvo la necesidad de gritar por un sentimiento desconocido que la invadió a causa de aquella acción tan _**provocativa**_.

— _**¿Quién ha dicho que puedes tener relaciones extras? Después de lo que pasó en el auto yo no te acepto con otro, mucho menos con él**_. — Advirtió causando que su aliento chocara directamente con el cuello de ella que ya empezaba a sentir como su respiración se inquietaba. Definitivamente los dos la colocaban en medio de difíciles situaciones. Y más él con lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

— Yo no soy tuya, no tengo porque dejar de hacer mi vida por ti — le respondió en un susurró a causa de los escalofríos que causaba Sasuke en todo su cuerpo. Odiaba sentir cosas como esas, pero definitivamente lo ocultaría. No iba a poner en evidencia algo que cualquiera podría malinterpretar, no sentía nada por Sasuke y así seguiría.

¡Que las vírgenes la salvaran!

— ¿Ah no? ¿Recuerdas la chaqueta? _**Allí sigue dispuesta a dejarse ver**_ — amenazó con un tono de voz tan tétrico y seductor al mismo tiempo que Sakura tuvo la necesidad de pasar saliva, se estaba quedando seca de un momento a otro.

La joven volteó molesta hacia e costado y se chocó de frente con el rostro casi perfecto de su captor que estaba sólo a centímetros de ella.

— Si pretendes hacer algo, entonces hazlo, no tengo…— Quiso completar la frase, pero contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke ya la estaba besando apasionadamente mientras la aprisionaba aún más contra la pared del baño y le tomaba los brazos con los suyos… ¡El propio baño de su casa! Que vergüenza.

Quería patalear, gritar e incluso salir corriendo. Pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus llamados de súplicas. Sasuke la tenía allí sin saber que pensar, hacer ni decir; él eran aún más difícil que su hermano mayor, era tan impredecible que hasta le daba miedo… ¿Cómo ella podía saber que Sasuke la estaba esperando allí? ¡Debió volver con Itachi!

La estaba besando con una mezcla de rabia y resentimiento incluida. No sabía el por qué, ni tampoco quería saberlo.

Sólo sabía que estaba en el ojo del huracán más fuerte que la había azotado en su vida. Entre la espada y la pared.

El mayor queriéndola de novia y el menor en busca de satisfacer su sed.

¿Desde cuándo ella había caído en eso?

No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que sentía los besos ardientes de Sasuke en su níveo cuello sólo tocado tan íntimamente por él.

_Por lo menos, eso era lo que quería recordar_.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Estaba pensando hacer otro lime en el próximo capítulo... pero aún no sé :/ _**¿Qué me dicen ustedes?**_

Espero que les haya gustado

¡Un beso!

_**.**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	11. Chapter 10: Malos Recuerdos

¡Hola queridas! ¿Cómo han estado?

Lamento profundamente haberlas hecho esperar de esta manera :S pero es que... Bueno, ya saben -.- tengo que ponerme las pilas este años, pues aquí me evaluaran el promedio para poder optar por una buena universidad :/ y, definitivamente no puedo quedar en cualquiera, sería terrible para mi familia, así que mi prioridad no son las historias ahora, importantes sí, pero necesarias no. Ley de vida pff -.- si pudiera vivir de esto, en verdad lo haría, pero todo lo bueno tiene su parte mala, en fin.

¡Disfruten el capítulo! :D ¿Alguna de ustedes quería saber la razón de por qué la madre de Sakura la odia? Pues, aquí tendrán la respuesta, espero que les guste :D

¡Nos leemos! Espero no hacerlas esperar tanto para la próxima... Pero eso es algo casi improbable T_T

**_¡Ojo!: Podré tardarme mil años, pero mis historias no las abandono_** :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**.**_

_**Malos recuerdos**_

_**.**_

— No importa cuántas veces me amenaces con eso — avisó Sakura con una voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse por la tensión que el cuerpo del moreno ejercía sobre el de ella.

Sasuke detuvo repentinamente, su recorrido de besos justamente en la clavícula al escuchar tal oración ¿Se estaba haciendo la _valiente_ y _casta_ doncella? Pobre ilusa. Levantó su mirada oscura y, la colocó sobre la decidida mirada verde de la joven que lo observaba desafiante.

— ¿Sabes que eres el _ejemplo_? — Recalcó con voz venenosa, al separarse un poco de ella. Sakura lo miró como si se hubiese chupado un limón. Ah no, definitivamente no iba darle la grandiosa oportunidad de, practicar el psicoterror con ella.

— ¿Sabes qué? — Preguntó retadora —, no vas a chantajearme con eso, mi chaqueta puede parecerse _demasiado_ a los atuendos de tu noviecita. Permiso. — Terminó por decir antes de, empujar a un lado a un perplejo y un poco molesto Sasuke.

El moreno, observó fijamente la puerta que segundos antes había atravesado la joven de cabello exótico y, apretó prominentemente la mandíbula.

Ese alguien que afrontaba a un Uchiha no salía nunca ileso, y, no importaba que fuese una _mujer_.

.

.

— Te he dicho que no, solamente ha venido un muchachito extraño preguntando por ti. — Mencionó una Karin un tanto malhumorada a la persona al otro lado del teléfono. — Ok, te he entendido. No te preocupes, no le dije absolutamente nada. Entiendo, adiós. — Se despidió por fin la pelirroja antes de, casi hundirle el botón de cortar a su celular.

Es que no podía creerlo, definitivamente no podía. La muy desvergonzada de su prima, Tayuya, se iba a quedar en casa de aquel universitario que, alguna vez en sus años de estudiante, había sido uno de los más frívolos populares del instituto que ya había dejado atrás.

Es que no lo concebía, eso tenía que ser una broma o es que su pariente estaba loca. ¿Qué iba a hacer Tayuya si Konan llegaba a descubrir aquello? Por lo que tenía entendido, Nagato- mejor conocido como Pain-, aún no había terminado con ella… ¡Si habían sido novios desde que ella estaba empezando el instituto! Y allí estaba esa pelirroja metiche de su prima, arruinando todo como tal huracán. ¿Es que no tenía la decencia de pensar siquiera? ¡Dios santo!

Después de darle vueltas a aquel asunto, decidió no darse mala vida por la vida impúdica de su familiar. Total, ella era dueña de su vida, y si se quería estrellar contra una pared, ella no tenía motivos para preocuparse.

— ¡Ah! Ya me voy a la cama. — Dijo en un tono bastante cansado mientras que, se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y caminaba hacia su cuarto. Tal vez el día siguiente sería mucho mejor.

.

.

Lentamente tomó un portarretratos entre sus manos, mientras que lo acariciaba como si fuese uno de los tesoros más grandes de su vida ¿Y cómo no?, si en esa foto, se encontraban las tres personas que, alguna vez habían sido lo más importante en su vida.

_Sus tres hijos_.

Giró su cabeza hasta la cama y vio a su esposo dormir profundamente. Su respiración era pausada y tranquila, como si de verdad no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse mientras estuviese en los brazos de Morfeo, y, aunque ella intentaba hacer lo mismo, simplemente no podía dormirse tranquila con ese nudo en la garganta y la sensación de vacío, justo en el medio de su pecho.

_Diez años_. Habían pasado diez años desde aquel fatídico día, en el que la mitad de su mundo se había ido abajo, a causa de algo que le dolía en sobremanera recordar. Algo horrible.

Caminó hacia la puerta con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba y su largo cabello rosa oscuro, casi rojo, ondeó como si el frío aire hubiese cruzado la gran estancia. Necesitaba salir de aquella asfixia, olvidar lo que le acongojaba, aunque solamente fuera unos segundos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a su esposo y luego la cerró de la misma manera; giró la cabeza hacia las partes del pasillo y no vio a nadie moverse entre las sombras que reinaban en la casa, solamente observaba fijamente la puerta que la llevaría a la estancia que quería visitar. Aquel salón al que siempre acudía cuando se sentía de esa manera. Caminó lentamente hacia ese punto en específico y giró la perilla tan lentamente que, cualquiera que la viese, diría que no quería abrir esa puerta jamás; pero como todo llega, la puerta se abrió, causando que una pequeña onda sónica rompiera el tranquilo silencio que le proporcionaba el ambiente; entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, como si con eso pudiese aliviar cada una de sus penas.

.

.

No podía dormir, definitivamente no podía. Entre Sasuke e Itachi, iba a volverse loca o iba a necesitar un psicólogo para superar el trauma que estaba viviendo. Pegó la cabeza a la almohada y ahogó un chillido; necesitaba levantarse, porque si no lo hacía, era probable que se terminara ahogando con las sábanas. Se sentó en la cama de sopetón, ignorando totalmente la imagen que le devolvía el espejo frente a sí, pues eso era lo de menos en ese preciso instante.

Se levantó somnolienta con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada en el camino, pues si lo hacía, seguramente su maldición iba a despertar a media casa. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, volteó a todos lados y observó que todo estaba bastante oscuro. Ya todos se habían dormido, perfecto. Salió con pasos sigilosos, preocupándose siempre por que la servidumbre no la notara entre las sombras, sí es que de verdad estaban por allí cerca; por ningún motivo, quería que le repitiesen las mil y un razones, por las cuales, ella no debía entrar a _aquel_ cuarto a ciertas horas de la noche. ¿Qué más daba? Si ni siquiera se había encontrado a su madre cuando ella iba, ¿por qué motivo tendría que encontrarla ahora en ese lugar?, suponía que no se chocaría con ella, aunque nada estaba más alejado de la realidad.

Sakura, ignoró el frío que entraba a su cuerpo a través de sus pies descalzos, pues eso era lo de menos cuando se sentía acorralada, como muchas otras veces en las que no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Su único consuelo era ir a ese pequeño estudio, que, por alguna razón, encerraba un ambiente de melancolía y felicidad entremezclada, como si allí se hubiese encerrado una esencia de tragedia, situación que no podía explicarse de ninguna manera… ¿Cómo explicar algo que simplemente estaba pero no se veía? Solamente sabía que, cuando estaba allí su corazón se oprimía a límites impensados, más sin embargo, el pequeño salón era capaz de aliviarla, aunque sonara bastante contradictorio.

Se percató de que ya había llegado a la puerta, cuando, su abdomen casi se encontraba con la manilla, que por algún motivo, siempre estaba mortalmente fría, y eso no era precisamente por el aire acondicionado que se esparcía libremente por el pasillo. Giró la manija rápidamente aunque sin hacer mucho escándalo, lo había conseguido. Justamente cuando la atmósfera estaba cargada y sentía una extraña mirada sobre su espalda, no se atrevió a girarse, hasta que un pensamiento la hizo despertar de nuevo.

— _Demonios_ — pensó la joven de cabello rosado mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia el frente. Lo que vio, casi causó que se quedara sin aire.

Su madre yacía sentada frente al piano con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, no tocaba, pero si derramaba dolorosas lágrimas que, iban a parar a las teclas del fino instrumento. La muchacha solo hizo el ademán de acercarse, aunque terminó por cerrar uno de sus puños y apretar los labios; su madre la odiaba. Ya no recordaba cuál era la razón de tal resentimiento, mas sin embargo, un sentimiento nacía dentro de ella cada vez que su madre decía repudiarla, aunque no le dijese la razón.

_Miedo_. Ferviente y creciente, sin saber el motivo de tal emoción.

Contuvo una exclamación de asombro cuando se percató de que, la mujer de cabellos casi rojos le devolvía la mirada, con ojos tan hinchados y punzantes como siempre. Aquella despreciable observación despectiva hacia ella, como si no fuese su hija… Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, los orbes azules de la mujer despedían tanto veneno y frialdad que a ella se le helaba el corazón, le dolía ver a su propia madre mirándola de esa manera. No importaba cuanto se pareciera a Hikari, a su hermana no la miraba de esa forma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la voz de Haruka fue como un explosivo ante tal silencio. Sakura hasta pudo jurar que de haber sido aquella voz más fuerte, se hubiese roto los oídos. Contempló a su madre con la boca entreabierta y el corazón palpitándole a mil, dispuesta a contestarle sin parecer grosera.

— Yo, solamente…

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí! — lanzó un grito despiadado, golpeando deliberadamente aquel instrumento con las manos. El sonido irregularmente atroz de las teclas, causaron que la joven de hebras exóticas se mareara y asustara al mismo compás —, ¿quién te ha dicho que puedes entrar aquí? ¡No tienes derecho! — Exclamó con la voz quebrada, aún sin dejar de mirar a su hija con una rabia dislocada, casi enloquecida.

La chica de ojos verdes tuvo la necesidad de apoyarse en un gabinete cercano, que al sentir su peso se deshabilitó un poco, dejando caer un portarretratos muy bien cuidado y bonito, aunque eso no era lo más importante; la foto que contenía aquel objeto, mostraba a su radiante y sonrojada madre con una prominente barriga junto a un sonriente niño.

_Un niño_. _Su hermano_.

Y allí fue cuando lo entendió. La opresión que se mantenía en su pecho cuando estaba en esa sala, era causada por ese portarretratos, sin saber aún el motivo verdadero de eso. La respiración de Sakura se volvió irregular mientras que, sus ojos se aguaban manteniendo la mirada fija y sorprendida sobre aquella foto rodeada de fragmentos vidriosos, que, inexplicablemente le transmitían sentimientos de desgana, tristeza y dolor. _Mucho dolor_.

Se tapó los oídos con sus manos y se arrodilló rompiendo en llanto, justo al lado del retrato irreparable, no pudiendo aguantar la alta tensión de la situación y escuchando las incesantes protestas de su madre. Protestas que se repetían mil veces en su cabeza, protestas lejanas que hace tiempo había guardado en algún recóndito lugar de su cabeza, que, por alguna razón ahora revivían. No podía ser cierto.

_¡Todo fue tu culpa! ¡Te odio por el simple hecho de tener que verte! ¡Te odio porque tú lo mataste!_

— ¡Te odio! ¡Siempre te odiaré! — prorrumpía la mujer no midiendo su voz, solamente soltando las palabras que siempre había querido decir — Te odio porque tú tuviste la culpa… ¡Por matar a tu propio hermano! — descargó con furia sobre su hija mayor, a la cual sin saberlo le estaba causando un daño casi irreversible. Por el simple hecho de escucharla, ella ya estaba teniendo una crisis.

— _No, otra vez no. Por favor _— Pidió la muchacha de hebras onduladas, mientras sentía que, su garganta era invadida por una bola de plástico que la llenaba de dolor, su pecho bajaba y subía como si hubiese recorrido un maratón tratando de agarras aire, y, sus ojos estaban rojos. No podía respirar, se estaba asfixiando.

A su madre al parecer no le había importado, pues seguía gritándole que ella había tenido la culpa de toda la desgracia. Desgracia que ahora ya era muy tarde para reprimirla y dejarla intacta en donde se encontraba; demasiado tarde. En la misma posición, Sakura sintió que sus fuerzas se iban a un lugar lejano sin intención de volver a ella, su mundo se nubló y sintió claramente como el último vestigio de aliento abandonaba sus pulmones, dejándola desplomarse fuertemente contra el suelo mientras su vista se volvía negra. Cuando ya no supo más de sí misma.

.

.

Despertó con un sobresalto y volvió su vista hacia el reloj. Cinco minutos para que llegara el día siguiente, verdaderamente terrible, cada vez que quería dormir, sentía como si su cuerpo reaccionara en forma extraña y le arrebatara el aire. Algo realmente extraño, primera vez que le pasaba algo tan raro como eso; podía jurar que el corazón le dolía por momentos, y eso no era nada bueno. Se sentó en la cama con la cabeza baja, aunque inmediatamente la levantó con el ceño levemente fruncido, se irguió de un tirón y ni siquiera se preocupó en acomodar su lacio cabello rosa, pues eso no era más importante que el obvio jaleo que había en el pasillo… ¿Abría pasado algo?

Se acercó a la puerta lo antes posible y pegó su oreja a esta. Escuchó los pasos rápidos, pero no oía ninguna voz sobresaltada. Se despegó con extrañeza, pues pensaba que algo pasaba, pero…

— ¡Sakura! — Escuchó gritar a su padre, a lo que ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos más de lo normal y casi, le arranca la manilla a la puerta por la fuerza ejercida. Salió al exterior con el estómago en la boca para saber que estaba ocurriendo, pero luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Su pulso se aceleró y los pensamientos pasaban realmente rápido, como si estuviese regresando en el tiempo o se encontrara viendo sus propios recuerdos en una persona ajena.

Su padre tenía cargada a una pálida y convulsionada Sakura en sus brazos, con cortes en sus manos y el cabello ondulado bastante enmarañado. Sintió que de repente todo su mundo iba en bajada, le faltó el aire y la vista se le nubló por unos instantes. No podía ser cierto… ¿Es que acaso le iba a dar un ataque? ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado a Sakura?

Observó la cara aterrada de su madre y casi quiso llorar. El rostro perfilado y bastante joven se encontraba contorsionado, en un shock total, sus ojos miraban sin la atención debida y su cuerpo temblaba irremediablemente. Sin pensarlo mucho, salió corriendo a la ayuda de su madre al verla tambalearse, sin tomar en cuenta cuando pasó justamente al lado de su padre; aunque eso realmente no era la prioridad, pues había llegado a tiempo para sostener a su progenitora que se había desmayado.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la brillante luz que sus pestañas no dejaban traspasar del todo hasta sus ojos. Se levantó con sumo cuidado y se restregó los ojos para luego abrirlos completamente. A simple vista, no reconoció el lugar, pero luego de echarle un par de ojeadas más, pudo identificarlo; estaba justamente a unos pasos de la alberca de su mansión… ¿Hace cuánto no pisaba ese lugar? Ya no lo recordaba.

Se sorprendió al oír algunas risas de niños pequeños muy cerca de allí, sus pasos se sentían rápidos, torpes y suaves, algo a lo que no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa, la cual, rápidamente se borró para dar paso a una expresión de terror e incredulidad.

Justamente en ese momento, por la puerta corrediza entraban dos niños: uno castaño muy claro de apariencia delicada, tez pálida y enormes ojos azules; el cual, seguramente no superaría los dos años de edad… Pero eso no era lo que más impresión le causaba. Toda su atención se centró en aquella niña traviesa, de abundante cabello ondulado color rosa, tez blanca y brillantes ojos verdes. No podía equivocarse, esa chiquilla era ella de niña… Estaba segura, pero, ¿cómo es que se estaba viendo a sí misma con la edad de cuatro años?

Sacudió fervientemente la cabeza cuando oyó que las risas aumentaban, los pequeños correteaban alrededor de la piscina como si no tuviesen miedo a caerse, por lo menos hasta que el pequeño chiquillo, trastabilló en el margen de esta. La Sakura mayor se quiso levantar de un salto al ver tal acto, pero por alguna extraña razón, sus piernas no respondían, era como si de repente se hubiese quedado sin fuerzas, pudiendo solo oír el chapoteo que el niño había armado al caer y los gritos desesperados de la pequeña niña.

— _¡Key! ¡Key!_ — la escuchaba exclamar entre lágrimas y gimoteos que ya sonaban lejanos, lo único que realmente oía, era el incesante jaleó que el niño causaba al intentar salir… Pero solamente conseguía hundirse aún más.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Key! — Se oyó gritar a sí misma en medio de la desesperación, con un gran nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar, sumado a un incesante dolor en el pecho que no la dejaba moverse, como si estuviese tallada al suelo de ese lugar.

Vio de reojo como la pequeña de hebras claras quiso salir corriendo, pero no tuvo mucha suerte. En el trayecto desesperado, sus piernas fallaron y sus gritos aumentaron, junto al llanto ya amortiguado y cansado del nene en peligro. Se tomó el pecho con fuerza y empezó a respirar con una dificultad sofocante, sus ojos se nublaron mientras que de repente el oxígeno ya no tenía acceso a ella después de su garganta, las exclamaciones de ayuda se calmaron. La niña siguió arrastrándose, hasta que de repente, las dos Sakura, dejaron de respirar, al mismo tiempo en el que su hermano lo hacía.

Lo había olvidado. Ya no se acordaba de nada, y eso, la hacía sentir malditamente culpable. ¿¡Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar algo así!

.

.

— ¡Está teniendo otro ataque! ¡Estabilícenla! — Gritó el doctor bastante ajetreado ante su recién ingresada paciente. Los enfermeros se movían frenéticamente mientras intentaban calmarla, proporcionándole el oxígeno suficiente que sus pulmones aclamaban. Era una noche difícil. Sakura había tenido dos ataques en una misma hora; los dos igual de fuertes. ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente para que ella reaccionara así? El doctor solamente recordaba aquella vez, cuando ella casi se había muerto con su hermano, pero había tenido suerte. Él la había devuelto, había sido un milagro, pues no respondía, lo recordaba tan bien que parecía que hubiese sido un día antes… aunque fue un alivio cuando la niña había despertado al día siguiente, sin una pizca de memoria sobre su hermano. Simplemente, no lo recordaba, y eso, posiblemente estaba bien; pero… ¿Entonces que había pasado?

_"Madre… ¿Estarías feliz si hubiera sido yo la que se hubiese muerto? Porque… Estoy segura de que tu respuesta sería afirmativa."_


End file.
